Advienne que pourra
by la-chans0n-du-chat
Summary: "Voilà 5 ans qu'a commencé la plastification, ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient contre une somme astronomique d'argent, se transformer en ce qu'ils appelaient un parfait [...]" "- Maintenant, va falloir penser à dégager d'ici ! [...]" Digression sur cet épisode 84 de SLG Ô COMBIEN INSPIRANT ! [ SLG / (Patron-Geek) (Panda-Mathieu en fond) / YAOI ]
1. Chapter 1

**Et advienne que pourra !**

_« Voilà 5 ans qu'a commencé la plastification, ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient contre une somme astronomique d'argent, se transformer en ce qu'ils appelaient un « parfait ». La première année, il n'y en avait que quelques uns. Puis, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus de personnes ont tout sacrifié pour être comme eux. Quitte à se séparer de leur famille. Bientôt, à chaque fois que l'on zappait à la télévision, on voyait des parfaits. Aux infos, sur les chaînes musicales, dans les talkshows. A terme, même les plus hautes sphères de l'état s'étaient transformées. _

_Ils ont commencé à montrer du doigt les « imparfaits » qui selon eux apportaient la violence, la maladie, le chômage. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu se payer la plastification étaient à présent des indésirables._

_Ce matin, j'ai regardé à la télévision. Le président de notre nation a déclaré qu'il était tant de purger notre pays de la laideur. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout … »_

« - C'est ouvert ! Cria un homme blond à l'intention de la personne qui frappait à sa porte

- Bonjour citoyen 182, avez-vous prévu une plastification dans les trois semaines et cinq jours à venir ?

- Non. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux, l'air abattu.

- C'est regrettable citoyen ! Je dois vous ajouter au registre de la purge. Il est indiqué sur mon dossier que vous vivez avec une personne en collocation. Où se trouve-t-elle ? »

Un coup de feu retentit alors dans la pièce et le parfait en blouse blanche s'effondra face contre terre alors qu'une substance visqueuse et épaisse s'échappait de la plaie. Comme si le sang était à présent bien plus épais, d'un rouge plus vif.

Mathieu sauta de son fauteuil, agrippé au bureau derrière lui, ses yeux bleus paniqués cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le souffle court, haletait, de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front.

« - Je t'avais dis que vivre avec moi avait du bon, gamin … Railla une voix rauque, basse.

- Putain patron ! Tu fais chier ! Ouais voilà, tu fais chier ! S'exclama le blond, la main sur le cœur.

- Mais c'est qu'il a eut peur ! Ironisa l'homme à l'arme, s'approchant du cadavre. Mais maintenant va falloir penser à dégager d'ici ! »

Les deux hommes commencèrent alors ce qui pouvait ressembler à un duel de regard. Ils étaient similaires physiquement. En tout point. La même carrure, la même taille le même visage, bien que celui du tueur soit en partie masqué par d'épaisses lunettes de soleil. Ce dernier portait une veste de costume noire très légèrement satinée par-dessus une chemise toute aussi sombre et un pantalon de la même couleur. Une cigarette au coin de la bouche, il avait néanmoins l'air plus « animal » que son interlocuteur, plus dangereux, plus vicieux aussi. Il semblait être une sorte de prédateur, un loup noir. L'imaginaire populaire attribuerait peut-être à cet homme le titre de démon car c'est précisément, ce à quoi il ressemblait.

« - Allez gamin ! Va chercher les autres, et on se tire ! Déclara-t-il en rallumant son mégot. Faut aller retrouver le prof et l'autre blondasse ! »

Mathieu ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, les veines de ses tempes palpitant. Il semblait être au bord de la crise de nerf mais manifestement, il n'osait pas réellement tenir tête à son double, d'autant plus que ce dernier était toujours armé.

Il contourna donc le criminel pour aller dans une pièce où se trouvaient trois autres personnes ainsi qu'un chat.

« - Les gars, va falloir qu'on bouge. Rapidement, pendant la nuit.

- Hein ? Qu…Quoi ? Mais Mathieu ! Pourquoi ? Tu avais dit qu'on ne viendrait pas ici ! Tu l'avais dis ! Cria une voix mal assurée, fragile.

- J'y peux rien, c'est le patron qui vient de tuer un parfait.

- Encore !? Mais on est dans la merde gros … Fit remarquer un homme à la voix calme, légèrement planante.

- Quelle observation ! Bravo Sherlock !

- Non mais Mathieu, sérieusement, on va aller où ? Demanda alors une voix grave et posée.

- J'en sais rien, j'en sais rien. Sûrement aller retrouver le prof et la fille. Arrêtez avec vos questions et préparez vous ! Et puis pourquoi vous êtes dans le noir ?!

- Quand on a entendu le coup de feu, on a préféré éteindre au cas où quelqu'un monterait. »

La lumière s'alluma, éblouissant les trois compères. Encore des sortes de clones du blond. L'un d'entre eux, celui que l'on voyait en premier, portait un kigurumi panda, et arborait un visage sérieux mais inquiet, il portait dans ses bras le chaton qui ne semblait pas apprécier cette étreinte et se tortillait dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'en libérer. Derrière cet homme, un second, le visage caché par des Ray-ban transparentes aux verres fumés, l'air ébahit, un joint à la bouche et un bob qui semblait avoir été découpé dans un sac à pommes de terre, la caricature parfaite du hippie.

Enfin, recroquevillé dans un angle de la pièce, un jeune homme apeuré, terrorisé même à en juger par l'expression de son visage, ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes, sa lèvre inférieur et son menton tressautaient, annonçant de prochains sanglots. Il ressemblait à un gamin, portant un T-Shirt arborant un super héros, une casquette posée au hasard sur son crâne. Par la présence d'une console de poche entre ses doigts, on pourrait le qualifier de geek.

« - Allez, on remballe tout et on se barre ! S'écria Mathieu après quelques secondes de silence. »

Il laissa ses trois clones se préparer et retourna dans l'entrée où l'homme en noir était toujours penché sur le cadavre.

« - Tu fais quoi bordel ? Je croyais que tes pulsions nécrophiles étaient passées !

- Ta gueule gamin. Je récupère un peu de ce truc qui coule dans leurs veines, ça intéressera le prof. C'est même plus du sang ! Regarde un peu cette merde ! »

Il tendit un tube à essai devant le visage de son interlocuteur qui recula pour mieux observer la chose, prenant la fiole entre ses doigts. Il pencha le tube de verre, le liquide à l'intérieur avait exactement la même consistance qu'une sorte de plastique fondu, et en avait la même odeur. Il fronça le nez, réprimant un haut le cœur avant de rendre le contenant à son propriétaire.

« - On est près ! »

Les deux hommes se redressèrent pour regarder leurs trois compagnons, sac sur l'épaule, manifestement près à partir.

« - Alors on décolle ! Déclara le patron, faisant un signe de main vers la porte avant de remettre cette main dans sa poche, emboitant le pas à la petite troupe qui n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle allait. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Et advienne que pourra**

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dehors, sur le trottoir d'une rue déserte. Simplement éclairée par des lampadaires grésillant à la lumière jaunâtre. L'atmosphère était lourde et inquiétante pourtant, le patron marchait d'un pas décidé, comme si il savait précisément où ils allaient. Derrière l'homme en noir se trouvait le geek qui serrait dans ses bras la cage du chaton, tremblotant, terrorisé. Les autres suivaient, le regard balayant les alentours.

« - P… Patron, on va où ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

- Tu verras gamin, pose pas trop de questions ! »

L'adolescent se renfrogna prenant un peu de distances par rapport à son précédent interlocuteur pour atteindre le reste du groupe.

« - Mathieu … Tu sais où on va toi ?

- Il m'a parlé d'un immeuble à la limite de la ville. Je crois que c'est là qu'on va. Et arrête de trembler ! Tu vas faire vomir wifi !

- Eh reste zen gros … Il a rien fait le petit.

- Mais si ! Il tremble dans tous les sens ! S'énerva le blond en imitant le gamer.

- Tu décharges ta frustration sur lui, ce n'est pas bien. Quand je te dis que du yoga te ferait du bien ! Rétorqua le panda qui marchait en regardant sans arrêt en arrière.

- Rah ! VOUS FAITES TOUS CHIER ! S'écria-t-il

- Mais arrête de crier Mathieu ! Geint le plus jeune, les larmes aux yeux.

- JE CRIE SI J'EN AI ENVIE ! VOUS ME FAITES CHIER POINT BARRE ! »

En un éclair, il se retrouva violement plaqué contre un mur en brique humide de crachin, la pointe de ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol, une puissante main agrippant le col de son blouson. Les lèvres de son « agresseur » étaient à quelques millimètres de la peau blanche et tendre de son cou, il la caressait de son souffle encore lourd de tabac. La victime déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam faisant l'ascenseur dans sa gorge alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour mieux respirer, la panique se lisait dans ses yeux bleus, cherchant une aide quelconque de la part trois autres, il les implorait du regard.

« - Maintenant tu la fermes ou c'est mon point dans ta gueule. Compris, gamin ? Susurra le patron de sa voix basse et rauque sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune remarque. »

Il le reteint dans cette position encore quelques secondes, histoire que le message pénètre puis le reposa au sol, s'écartant de lui comme-ci de rien.

« - Bon. Globalement, il doit nous rester une petite heure de marche si tout le monde est d'accord pour se bouger le cul. Plus de questions, plus un bruit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'endroit prévu. Déclara-t-il après avoir tiré une latte sur la cigarette. »

Il se remit aussitôt en marche suivit de près par ses quatre compères, Mathieu se massant le cou fermant la marche, maugréant dans sa barde. Le geek le regardait, inquiet, il restait proche de lui, le voir dans cet état de stress ne le rassurait pas, suivre le patron non plus d'ailleurs. Le Hippie et le panda, eux semblaient totalement extérieurs à l'histoire, aucune crainte, aucune angoisse ne se lisait sur leurs visages, aussi, ils marchaient tranquillement entre le boss et les la queue du peloton, discutant à voix basse.

Après une heure de déambulation dans la ville déserte, ils arrivèrent enfin devant ledit immeuble.

« - Mathieu, on est arrivé, je crois. Chuchota le gamin à l'intéressé qui marmonnait des injures en shootant dans des pommes de pins. »

Il daigna alors relever la tête. La bâtisse était assez haute, et comprenait deux étages dans le style architectural des années 1920. La façade étant constituée de briques sombres, les derniers rayons de Soleils lui conféraient une couleur sanglante, un rouge chaud et intense, contrastant avec la noirceur de la forêt qui commençait une vingtaine de mètre derrière le bâtiment. Ils étaient effectivement à la limite de la métropole et cet endroit n'avait rien de rassurant. Tous déglutirent en appréciant le lieu, tous, sauf le patron qui était parti faire le tour de la maison, au sens propre.

Depuis la création des parfaits, tout avait changé, les rues semblaient s'être vidées de leurs habitants. Ces derniers ayant soit cédés à la chirurgie, où étaient internés dans des camps incartables. Pour se nourrir, les derniers habitants ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs réserves, ou leur propre production. Une épidémie avait d'ailleurs tué un tiers de la population, les soins n'étant plus prodigués qu'aux parfaits. Heureusement pour Mathieu et ses confrères qu'ils avaient le prof disposant de la science infuse, sans quoi, la fille ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde.

Ils entrèrent à la suite du patron. Le premier hall était délabré, et il fallait passer une porte cachée pour atteindre une sorte de maison dans la maison. Un grand salon s'étendait devant leurs yeux, meublés d'une grande table, de trois canapés convertibles et d'une cheminée, rien de très luxueux, juste le nécessaire. Derrière la table s'ouvrait une porte qui donnait sur une cuisine simple, pas très spacieuse. Un escalier se trouvait dans le coin nord est de la pièce. L'homme en noir déclara qu'à l'étage se trouvaient trois chambre ainsi que la salle de bain et qu'il allait donc falloir se répartir dans ses dernières. Ils supposèrent tous que le deuxième étage était un grenier ou un entrepôt.

« - On a le temps pour ça, je propose de faire à manger. Dit sagement l'ursidé en se frottant les mains.

- Ah oui, la réserve, c'est la porte à côté du frigo boule de poil ! Précisa le patron en verrouillant la porte cachée.

- Je lâche Wifi !

- Oui oui, vas-y. Répondit Mathieu en se laissant tomber dans un des canapés, se massant les tempes, assailli par un puissant mal de crâne »

Le chaton libéré s'empressa d'aller se pelotonner sur le ventre de son maître migraineux ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Et advienne que pourra

« - Comment t'as trouvé cette baraque gros ? Questionna le hippie

- Le prof m'avait refilé cette adresse. Il a d'ailleurs réussi à mettre une connexion internet qui ne peut être tracée. Répondit le patron. Exprès pour toi, gamin. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du geek dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

- Oh vra…vraiment ? »

L'homme en noir se contenta de hocher la tête, croisant ses jambes en prenant appuie sur la table basse devant lui. Il espérait que la suite des événements se déroulerait aussi comme l'avait prévu le prof. Il expira une langue de fumée, la tête renversée sur le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Le petit chat se mit alors à éternuer

« - Va fumer ailleurs ! La fumée fait éternuer Wifi ! Ordonna Mathieu qui jouait avec ledit chat. »

Trop fatigué pour répondre, il se contenta de se lever d'aller à l'étage et d'investir une chambre. Il se coucha sur le lit, appréciant le tabac piquant qu'il inspirait. Actuellement, il mourait d'envie d'alcool fort, du whisky ou de la vodka … Pourquoi pas du rhum ? Il soupira, il ne savait même pas si il y en avait ici. Aussi, il termina sa clope, la jeta par la fenêtre et redescendit.

« - Ah bah tu tombes bien ! On mange ! Déclara le panda, la marmite à la main. »

Tous vinrent s'attabler. Mathieu et l'ursidé occupaient les deux bouts de la table. Le patron, le geek et le hippie les côtés.

« -On mange quoi ?! Demanda le gamer de sa voix enfantine.

- Alors j…

- Ma bite !

- Hein ? Mais gros … Tu vas avoir mal, gros ! »

Un long silence s'empara de la pièce, tous les visages arboraient à présent une mine mi amusée, mi agacée, mi blasée.

« - Bon ! Mangeons ! Alors je vous ai fais du boudin blanc !

- Quand je disais qu'on allait manger ma bite… Ricana le patron, regardant le plat d'un air dubitatif. »

L'homme en kigurumi servit ses confrères puis s'assis à son tour. Ils commencèrent à manger le plat préparé avec amour.

Sous la table, le pied de l'homme en noir alla s'égarer contre la cheville du geek, le faisant violement sursauter, cognant le coude du hippie qui, déséquilibré plongea la tête la première dans son assiette.

« - Tu es pathétique, tu le sais ça ? Lança Mathieu au drogué avant de se remettre à manger l'air de rien. »

De son côté, le gamer tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Le patron avait pourtant retiré son pied depuis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la gêne. Il se recroquevilla donc sur sa chaise, repliant ses jambes.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un calme approximatif, le panda chantonnant, Mathieu grognant qu'il avait sommeil, froid, mal à la tête, aux jambes, au dos, aux yeux, aux pieds et qu'il voulait dormir au plus vite. Il réclama aussi une chambre seule, déclarant que, sans lui, ils ne seraient pas ici aujourd'hui. Aucuns de ses compagnons ne voulant le contrarier, ils se contentèrent de sourire en acquiesçant.

Le hippie, après avoir consciencieusement nettoyé son visage avait terminé le contenu de son assiette dans le plus grand calme, le geek l'imita et le patron, lui fredonnait entre ses dents, jouant avec le boudin blanc de façon plus où moins inquiétante.

La nourriture engloutie, ils allèrent tous se doucher puis retournèrent dans le salon suite à l'ordre de Mathieu qui les attendait assis dans un fauteuil, Wifi sur les genoux. La fatigue avait tiré les traits de son visage, il paraissait sérieux, triste, accablé et était très pâle. Très inquiet de le voir ainsi, le gamer alla immédiatement s'asseoir proche de lui, comme si, sa seule présence allait suffire à lui redonner des couleurs.

« - Bon … Alors, maintenant il est temps de…

- Allez accouche gamin ! Le coupa l'homme en noir, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte.

- … Décider de qui partagera la chambre de qui. Continua Mathieu, passant outre la précédente remarque.

- Et je suppose que cette décision, tu l'as déjà prise ? Questionna le panda en croisant les bras.

- Exactement.

- Et qu'on ne pourra pas la discuter ?

- Tout juste.

- LES CORNICHONS SONT DES CUCURBITACEES, GROS ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le hippie qui s'était assis en tailleur par terre, après un long soupir désespéré, Mathieu reprit.

« - Donc, le panda tu vas avec le hippie. »

Le visage du geek se liquéfia, passa du rouge au blanc, du blanc au vert et du vert au jaune. Si le panda était avec le fumeur, lui, allait se retrouver avec ce putain de patron vicieux pervers et psychopathe. Il releva son visage implorant vers le maître de la situation.

De son côté, le visage de l'homme en noir s'était éclairé d'un sourire carnassier. Il était le loup, le geek l'agneau et il avait bien envie de le manger. Mais tout ça lui semblait étrange. Mathieu lui avait toujours interdit de toucher à un seul cheveu du gamin, et là, il avait décidé de les faire dormir ensemble.

« - Je m'explique ! Fit le blond, ayant apparemment anticipé ce malaise. Le panda avec le Hippie parce que vous pouvez vous défendre individuellement tous les deux si jamais il se passe quelque chose. Oui, hippie, la drogue peut parfois amplifier certaines choses. Ajouta-t-il. Le geek lui, est incapable de se défendre en cas de besoin, et le patron peut se protéger et protéger autrui. C'est donc un choix logique en cas de danger.

- On va bien s'amuser gamin, tu vas voir … Chuchota le patron au gamer prostré aux pieds de Mathieu, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Mathieu je … Je veux pas ! J'ai peur !

- Bien entendu, si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit, tu viendras avec moi. Mais pour une fois, j'ai envie de lui accorder ma confiance. Conclut-il avec un regard entendu. »

Derrière ses lunettes, le pervers ouvrit de grands yeux, jamais il ne l'avait jugé digne de confiance, pour des raisons évidentes, et maintenant il l'investissait d'une sorte de « mission ». Il ricana en se retournant, montant les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre. Avant que ce môme n'arrive et que la tension sexuelle ne monte d'un cran, il avait besoin d'une dernière cigarette.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos review ! Ca me fait super plaisir de lire vos commentaires et merci pour les critiques constructives ! :D En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous déçoive pas ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !_

_Débizous :B_

**Et Advienne que pourra**

Resté en bas, le Geek se mit à genoux devant Mathieu, les yeux larmoyant, les mains moites et tremblantes.

« - Mathieu mais j…J'ai trop peur ! Il va me faire des choses ! J'ai peur ! Le supplia-t-il la voix chevrotante, menaçant d'éclater en sanglots. »

Bien que fatigué et passablement énervé, il ne put qu'être attendrit par la démonstration de cette inquiétude sincère. Il esquissa un petit sourire et lui caressa la joue.

« - Si il te fait la moindre petite avance, le moindre attouchement, demain, tu dormiras avec moi, ok bonhomme ? »

Comme un enfant, il hocha la tête avant de se relever, ses mains jointes au milieu de sa poitrine. La perspective d'avoir une échappatoire le rassurait, mais l'idée de passer une douzaine d'heure dans la même chambre que le dangereux criminel le terrorisait au plus haut point. Même si il comprenait la raison pour laquelle Mathieu ne l'avait pas mis avec le panda ou l'autre drogué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu.

Sans entrain, lentement, il monta à l'étage puis, se traîna jusqu'à la chambre. Il paniquait tellement qu'il en avait la nausée, le boudin blanc remontant.

Tout doucement, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, relativement sombre, actuellement éclairée par un plafonnier à la lumière pâle ainsi que par deux lampes de chevet poussiéreuses de style victorien. Sur le mur en face de la porte, une grande et large fenêtre était dissimulée par d'épais rideaux manifestement gris foncés ou brun tanné. Deux lits une place se trouvaient côtes à côtes.

En l'entendant entrer, l'homme en noir se retourna. Derrière ses lunettes, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Le voir dans une telle posture de victime et de soumission ne pouvait que l'exciter, il avait envie de s'approcher de le plaquer contre cette porte, de le déshabiller sauvagement et le prendre froidement, là. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, sentir son corps transpirant contre le sien, son souffle contre la peau. Il voulait le voir pantelant, perdu, les yeux assombris par le plaisir et l'envie, les lèvres rougies et humides, le corps frissonnant, tremblant le suppliant de le laisser jouir. Il avait envie de sentir sa langue chaude glisser le long de son torse pour aller cajoler son érection. Il voulait le soumettre, en faire sa victime personnelle.

Et pourtant. Pendant que ladite victime était en bas entrain de se plaindre de son sort à l'autoproclamé « maître des lieux », lui avait décidé de ne pas toucher au gamin. Pour une raison bien simple, s'il cédait à ses pulsions, son jouet lui serait définitivement retiré, et ça, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Il s'était donc mit d'accord avec lui-même : Il allait donner envie à ce geek et c'est lui qui cèderait à la tentation, et non l'inverse. Bien qu'il fût sans doute le plus grand criminel que la Terre ait porté, il était doté d'un minimum de sens logique ainsi que d'une bonne réflexion et cette conclusion lui paraissait être plus que bénéfique d'un point de vue personnel. Il aurait le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière si il se tenait à son petit plan.

Pour une fois, il n'allait pas sauter sur sa proie, il allait la laisser venir vers lui. Il n'allait pas attendre éternellement non plus, mais suffisamment pour que son plan ô combien machiavélique fonctionne.

« - C'est bon gamin, je vais pas te bouffer ! Déclara-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit. »

Méfiant, ledit gamin fronça les sourcils en mordant ses lèvres. Doucement et surtout, prudemment, à l'affut du moindre geste, il glissa jusqu'à son lit, ses canines déchirant doucement la pulpe de sa bouche à cause du trop plein de stress.

« - Tu … Tu vas rien me faire hein ? Begaya-t-il

- Honnêtement gamin, si j'avais voulu te faire quelque chose, ce ne sont pas tes lèvres que tu mordrais actuellement. Il accompagna sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête allant avec un regard qui permit au jeune innocent de saisir immédiatement le sens de ces mots.

- T'es … T'es qu'un pervers ! Bonne nuit ! Il éteignit violement sa lampe de chevet »

Il ricana un instant puis lui souhaita bonne nuit en retour avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Satisfait de son petit plan, et après avoir imaginé ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à ce garçon une fois qu'il serait tombé ses filets, les bras derrière la tête, un sourire collé aux lèvres, le Patron s'endormit, très heureux.

De son côté, le Geek, méfiant n'osait pas bouger et finit par trouver le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte, bien loin d'imaginer les idées lubriques de son colocataire.

Dans la seconde chambre, chez le Hippie et le Panda, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme, tous deux s'étaient endormis après s'être poliment et sincèrement souhaité une bonne nuit. L'ursidé avait tout de même eut une pensée pour le gamin, qu'il appréciait particulièrement, espérant que tout se passe bien avec le criminel. La dernière pensée du drogué avait été un poney translucide volant traversant un champ de rhubarbe protégé par des dinosaures montés sur des échasses en barbe à papa. Rien de bien extraordinaire en somme.

Mathieu, lui, qui occupait la chambre située entre les deux autres était allongé dans son lit, sous les couvertures, wifi couché près de lui et il réfléchissait.

A tout et à rien, à ce que pouvait leur réserver l'avenir, au fait qu'il avait peut être fait une grosse connerie en poussant ainsi le geek si fragile dans les bras du patron si vicieux. Face à cette dernière pensée, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Il verrait bien demain, ça ne dépendait plus de lui à présent. Il pensait aussi au temps qu'ils allaient passer ici ce qui l'emmena à considérer l'endroit. Pour un logement de fortune, ce n'était vraiment pas trop mal. Toutes ces réflexions l'emmenèrent alors à penser à autre chose : Pourquoi est-ce que le prof avait confié la marche à suivre en cas de fuite au Patron, et pas à lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce dernier était le seul à savoir où ils se trouvaient avec la Fille ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ce chapitre est assez spécial, il peut être lu séparément de la fiction. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! J'attends vos avis/critiques/remarques :D**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**ADVIENNE QUE POURRA - La naissance du Nous.**

La nuit se passa calmement. L'endroit où était située la bâtisse leur offrait un silence quasi-complet ou du moins, naturel. Il n'était plus question d'entendre la sirène des camions, ni le martellement des pas des parfaits sur le bitume.

Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient ceux du bois de la charpente entrain de craquer, du vent s'engouffrant au second étage, hurlant dans les conduits de cheminées et le hululement de quelques chouettes ou hiboux.

Mathieu dormit comme un bébé, se remettant des émotions et de la marche de la veille. Il aimait particulièrement la nuit, et dormir. Parce qu'en dormant, il se retrouvait propulsé à des années lumières de ses tracas quotidiens. La nuit était le seul moment où il cessait de réfléchir consciemment. Parfois, il se perdait dans le palais de sa mémoire, découvrant des salles inexplorées, faisant ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis. Déambulant le long des grands couloirs sombres, il se découvrait sous un autre angle et au réveil, il lui fallait bien une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'émerger réellement, le temps de se remettre les idées en places.

C'était d'ailleurs suite à une de ces « expéditions » que s'étaient matérialisées ces personnalités multiples.

A l'époque, il venait tout juste de sortir de ce que les gens, qui n'assument pas la dure vérité, appellent « Une maison de soins », sous entendu, un hôpital psychiatrique. Ayant été diagnostiqué schizophrène dysthymique, c'était le seul moyen qu'avaient trouvé ses proches pour tenter de la guérir. En vain. Les médecins ont trouvé en lui le parfait cobaye.

Les troubles du comportement ont toujours fasciné l'esprit humain, comprendre les « fous », entrevoir ce qui leur apparaît être normal, trouver la naissance de ces psychoses, névroses et autres déviances.

Au fond, il était juste un rat de laboratoire. Dans ce lieu, il subissait de nombreuses expériences, douloureuses, humiliantes et surtout, très violentes. Il se laissait mourir, et tous ces traumatismes n'ayant, au final, fait qu'aggraver son cas. Donc, pour oublier le quotidien, dans sa cellule capitonnée, il se mit à dessiner, à dessiner chacun de ses compagnons d'infortunes. En tout premier, il crayonna un homme vêtu de noir au regard caché par des lunettes de soleil, ce qu'il disait être « la partie perverse » de son âme, tous ses fantasmes les plus sombres, toutes ses envies les plus noires étaient matérialisées en ce personnage, c'était en quelque sorte, son pôle pulsionnel. Ensuite, il coucha sur papier un autre lui, plus chétif, plus faible, il avait tendance à le voir comme une personnalisation de son enfance. Une sorte de gamin geek, accro aux jeux vidéos, victimes des plus forts et rejeté de la gente féminine. Vêtu d'un T-shirt coloré, portant une casquette posée de travers.

Une fois satisfait de ces deux premiers croquis, il en fit un autre. Un hippie, insouciant, constamment défoncé, déconnecté de la réalité matérielle. Selon Mathieu, lui représentait le domaine du rêve, où les soucis ne sont plus et où le temps et l'espaces semblent s'inverser. Lui était vêtu d'un bob de lunettes de soleil et avait un joint au coin des lèvres, le soixante-huitard par excellence. Après ce personnage haut en couleur, il donna un corps et un visage à une part de lui-même beaucoup plus sérieuse son intellect. Tout ce qu'il savait. Il dessina alors la caricature du professeur de chimie à la blouse blanche, aux lunettes et au nœud papillon (qu'il orna d'un motif damier pour donner un peu d'originalité à la tenue).

Il personnalisa ensuite sa part féminine, qu'il représenta en une blonde à forte poitrine superficielle dernier degré. Pour finir, il dessina un lui vêtu d'un kigurumi panda, animal qu'il appréciait particulièrement, et la particularité de ce personnage était toute simple, il chantait. Il chantait et était calme et posé.

Chacune de ces personnalités, il les avait dessinées sous tous les angles, après chaque séance de « torture » qui modifiaient un peu plus ses capacités cérébrales, il prenait son crayon et griffonnait des pages et des pages de ces/ses autres lui. A tel point qu'après avoir lutté et menti pour rentrer chez lui, au réveil, après une nuit extrêmement étrange où il s'était retrouvé à ouvrir en grand six des centaines de portes du palais de sa mémoire. De ces portes, il regardait sortir des sons qu'il pouvait toucher, des couleurs qu'il pouvait sentir, des odeurs qu'il pouvait voir et des goûts qu'il pouvait entendre. Pendant ce rêve, il avait chaud en ayant froid et peur tout en étant étrangement rassuré. Il se sentait divisé, vidés de ses tracas, comme si, son cerveau faisait du vide, qu'il se libérait d'un poids considérable.

Malgré ces paradoxes, il avait dormi dix huit heures d'une traite. Et à son réveil, il Les avait trouvés là, debout dans sa chambre à attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Après la frayeur première, il les observa, attentivement, chacun leur tour puis, se précipita sur ses croquis et, effectivement, pendant cette année, il n'avait omis aucun bout de peau, aucun angle, aucune couture de vêtement, ses dessins étaient tellement complets, tellement chiadés et tellement fouillés qu'il leur avait donné vie. Il était persuadé que sans toutes ces expériences, sans ces modifications qu'avait subit son cerveau, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. C'est grâce à cet asile qu'ils sont nés, tous ces lui. Et lui d'ailleurs, le Mathieu original, avait, depuis ce jour, retrouvé une certaine capacité à maîtriser ses émotions, son intellect, ses rêves, ses souvenirs, ses pulsions, il était un nouveau lui. Et ça, c'était grâce à eux.

En repensant à cette histoire, couché sur son lit, il sentit son menton trembler et sa vue se brouiller, une larme chaude naquit au coin de ses yeux et couru le long de sa pommette, épousant la courbe de sa mâchoire pour venir mourir sur sa pomme d'Adam. Elle fut suivit de plusieurs autres avant qu'il ne se lève, renifle un bon coup et ne s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de main.

Il resta là, assis sur le bord de son lit, les mains jointes, ses avant bras posés sur ses cuisses. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et illuminait son visage, il se rappelait des débuts de leur cohabitation et du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis. A présent, il était en fuite avec eux, une fuite dirigée non pas par lui, mais par au moins deux de ses autres lui.

Malgré sa réticence à le leur dire, il les aimait, profondément. Sans eux, il ne serait pas là, et vice et versa.

Il souffla un bon coup et se leva, décidant pour la peine d'aller leur faire un super petit déjeuner ! Il descendit donc les escaliers, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'en alla dans la cuisine.

De son côté, le Geek lui, commençait à peine à s'éveiller …


	6. Chapter 6

**Et advienne que pourra**

S'étant endormi dans une position qui tenait plus du contorsionniste chinois que celle d'un homme fatigué, le Geek souffrait à présent d'un torticolis et d'un mal de dos assez peu supportable.

Il tourna néanmoins la tête vers son colocataire, la peur au ventre. Il ne voulait pas le surprendre entrain de le regarder, où de faire pire (le Patron n'avait aucune pudeur, c'était quelque chose de bien connu). Aussi, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en le trouvant encore endormi, sur le dos, un bras au dessus de la tête. Il dormait torse nu, ce dernier se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, les muscles secs de ses pectoraux étirés par la position du bras. Il laissa glisser son regard sur cet autre au corps d'Apollon, à la musculature sèche, ses yeux léchant chaque courbe de ses abdominaux, tombant dans le creux de son nombril … La couverture laissait apparaître quelques poils pubien, à la vue de ces derniers, il rougit violemment et se retourna à s'en faire craquer la nuque, cessant par la même occasion, son observation matinale.

Il se laissa retomber sur le dos et commença à s'observer. Il portait un tee-shirt ample jaune poussin, tout froissé, et son boxer. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et souleva brutalement la couverture avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Oui, son boxer était encore là, à sa place, cachant ce qu'il devait cacher et protégeait ce qu'il devait protéger.

Il se blottit, confortablement cette fois, dans les couvertures, décidant de profiter du sommeil du Patron pour se reposer encore un peu. Dormir avec le criminel l'avait tellement angoissé qu'il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit. Il avait dû se réveiller une bonne dizaine de fois, en sueur pour au final se rendre compte que l'objet de ses peurs dormait comme un bébé (cette comparaison est très mal choisie.). Il avait fini par tomber comme une masse en fin de nuit, là ses quelques heures de sommeil avaient été vides de tout songes.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le Patron somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait. Les réveils incessant du Gamin l'avaient perturbé et empêché de dormir correctement. Plusieurs fois, il a pensé à lui sauter dessus pour le faire taire à sa manière, lui occuper la bouche … Mais il s'était résigné. S'il voulait réellement le Geek, il allait falloir qu'il l'appâte. Il le voyait comme un agneau, tout aussi craintif et tout aussi fragile. Lui se désignait plus comme un loup, patient et déterminé. Bientôt, il l'aurait.

Cette pensée le fit frémir, puis sourire. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de son torse pour aller la poser sur sa cuisse, effleurant sa verge. Il aimait dormir nu, se sentir emprisonné dans quelques vêtements l'insupportait lorsqu'il était au lit. Même un simple caleçon, ou une paire de chaussettes, non, lui, il se voulait libre. Et dormir nu était pour lui une certaine expression de cette liberté.

Il posa franchement sa main sur son phallus, commençant à le caresser lentement, distraitement. Là, à l'instant, il avait envie de se masturber. Mais il allait devoir attendre, il le savait.

En laissant courir ses doigts le long de son membre, il se mit à réfléchir. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la tête de Mathieu, ils avaient évolué. Lui-même s'était musclé, et affiné, le visage du hippie s'était émacié en raison de sa dose de drogue quotidienne, l'avant bras droit du Geek était étonnement – à cette pensée, il ricana- musclé et le Panda avait peut-être pris un ou deux kilos. Mais la question qui l'intéressait le plus était la suivante : Leurs sexes étaient-ils similaires ? Ou avaient-ils eux aussi évolués de façons particulières pour chacun d'entre eux ?

Il soupira doucement, son index tournant lentement sur son gland. La seule façon de le savoir était d'aller vérifier, il irait les épier pendant leurs douches respectives.

« - Pa..Patron ? Fit une petite voix.

- Hm ? Grommela-t-il en retirant à contrecœur sa main de son sexe. Quoi ?

- T'es réveillé ? »

Il tourna la tête vers le Geek pour le regarder, histoire de savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux dans sa question. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit, fut son dos. Il haussa les sourcils, réajustant ses lunettes.

« - Non non, je suis actuellement endormi, et en plein rêve. Rêve dans lequel ta glotte se transforme en parc d'attraction pour spermatozoïdes. »

La victime se leva d'un bon le fusillant du regard.

« - T'es … T'ES DEGUEULASSE ! S'écria-t-il les joues rouges. Il laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de son interlocuteur et sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement et sa vue se brouiller doucement… JE… JE DESCENDS ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce après s'être gratté la fesse gauche, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Il descendit les escaliers tout doucement, le regard vide.

« -Salut ! Lui lança un Mathieu enjoué, qui avait revêtu un tablier de cuisine et disposait des pancakes dans une assiette. Tiens, vu que tu es le premier, tu les auras tous chauds ! Enchaîna-t-il en lui en servant deux, les recouvrant de sirop d'érable. Ça a été cette nuit ? Acheva-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, l'air plus sérieux. »

Il se mit alors à réfléchir, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques minutes, tout s'était bien déroulé, il ne l'avait pas touché, l'avait laissé dormir et avait même respecté une certaine intimité… Mais ce n'était que le premier soir, qui disait que cela allait continuer ? Après tout, il était peut-être juste bien trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit … Peut-être que ce soir, il allait l'attendre et le violer sauvagement, le bâillonnant pour que les autres n'entendent pas, l'attachant à la tête du lit pour qu'il ne se débatte pas … Il aurait voulu ressentir du dégoût et une peur viscérale en pensant à ces actes … Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, l'évocation de ces possibilités, l'avaient presque … Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, excité … Il passa du pivoine au cramoisi, relevant ses yeux vers Mathieu, réfléchissant activement pour ce choix qui allait définir beaucoup de choses.

Il décida alors de laisser parler son envie et de mettre ses craintes de côté.

« - Oui, oui, tout s'est très bien passé ! Répondit-il avec un sourire, essayant de paraître calme et reposé.

- Donc tu restes dormir avec lui ? Tu es sûr ? Ce que je t'ai dis hier tiendra tout le temps hein. Si tu as le moindre souci, tu viens avec moi.

- Oui oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas …

- Bah euh … Si, justement, je m'inquiète, j'avais très peur d'avoir fait une connerie monumentale hier … Mais si tu me dis que ça va … Mathieu le regardait l'air intrigué. »

Dans le couloir, à l'étage, le Patron, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation sourit de toutes ses dents, trop heureux que cet agneau se jette aussi facilement dans la gueule du loup. Cette pensée ne fit qu'intensifier son excitation actuelle, son sexe à présent tendu entre ses jambes. Il poussa un râle de satisfaction et poussa la porte de la salle de bain … Le Prof et la Fille attendraient, il comptait bien en profiter de ce séjour dans cette baraque…


	7. Chapter 7 - Lemon

_**Encore merci à vous pour vos review ! Vraiment faites moi part de vos avis/critiques/conseil ! N'hésitez pas :).**_

_**Sur, ce, bonne lecture ! **_

**Et Advienne que pourra **

Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, tous finirent par se retrouver attablé autour du délicieux petit déjeuné.

« - Mais gros… Pourquoi t'as préparé tout ça ? »

Mathieu lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ne voulant pas reparler de sa dernière introspection ne voulant pas non plus leur crier « PARCE QUE JE VOUS AIMES ! »

« - Une envie ! Je suis de bonne humeur ! »

Tous haussèrent les sourcils, même le patron derrière ses lunettes. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'il soit comme ça plutôt que râleur comme la veille.

« - Bon Patron, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda le schizophrène en se servant une tasse de café.

- Hm, eh bien, il va falloir que j'essaie de rentrer en communication avec le Prof et l'autre blondasse. Donc on va rester ici. Vous pouvez aller vous promener dans la forêt si vous voulez, les _parfaits _n'y vont pas, mais revenez impérativement à 19h. Déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque, déchirant un pancake.

- Oh oui ! Moi je vais aller me promener alors ! Répondit le Geek tout guilleret »

Le criminel tourna les yeux vers lui, essayant de dissimuler un sourire. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu de leur dire ça. Le Gamin allait aller se promener ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Il ferait de même.

Alors que les autres se levaient pour aller se doucher, lui resta à table, finissant de manger, étant déjà propre. Planifiant sa promenade dans les bois, l'air goguenard alors que Mathieu débarrassait.

« -Tu sais, fit ce dernier, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour nous et aussi du fait que tu as laissé le Geek tranquille cette nuit. »

Pas habitué à ce qu'on le remercie, l'homme en noir releva la tête et sentit presque le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« - Euh … De rien gamin. Finit-il par répondre d'une voix mal assurée, planta sa fourchette dans un bout de banane. »

• • • • •

« - Je vais dans la forêt ! Cria le Geek sur le pas de la porte.

- Fais attention à toi ! Et prends un portable au cas où ! Rentre à l'heure surtout !

- Oui oui Mathieu, t'en fais pas ! »

Il claqua la porte et partit se promener, la forêt l'inquiétait autant qu'elle l'attirait, il s'arrêta à la lisière, levant la tête pour apprécier la grandeur des arbres. Il se sentait minuscule à présent, comme un agneau égaré

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans le bois, le panda lui avait dit qu'il y avait une rivière qui coulait en son sein, et qui n'était pas très loin de la maison, il était donc décidé à aller la chercher et à la trouver.

A l'entrée de la maison, le Patron, qui était adossé contre la porte, eut un sourire carnassier et susurra d'une voix basse, rauque et pleine d'envie.

« _Là-dessus, au fond des forêts, le Loup l'emporte, puis le mange, sans autre forme de procès_. » avant d'allumer une cigarette et de s'avancer à son tour dans la noirceur inquiétante des arbres.

Il le traquait, restant à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas qu'il l'entende mais ne le perdait pas de vue. Il le voyait batifoler, sautiller et regarder avec émerveillement tout ce qui était à portée de ses yeux. Il s'arrêta même pour regarder un petit lapin qui passait par là.

« - Bonjour monsieur lapin ! Chuchota le Geek en s'accroupissant près du petit animal qui le regardait. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Je peux te caresser ? »

« Oh oui caresse moi gamin » souffla le Patron de façon inaudible derrière un arbre, regardant la scène, les yeux brillant d'une lueur perverse. Il sentait déjà un début d'érection contre sa cuisse, tant de candeur en une seule personne… Il ne pouvait plus résister. Le Loup à jeun qu'il était cherchait de quoi se mettre sous la dent, c'était la faim qui l'avait attiré en ces lieux et la chaire blanche du Gamin lui paraissait être un met de choix.

Lorsque ledit gamin reprit sa route, notre Loup noir s'empressa de le suivre, restant encore et toujours à une bonne vingtaine de mètres en arrière, bientôt, la forêt déboucha sur une rivière et il se retrouva en amont du Geek qui était allé s'asseoir sur un rocher près de l'eau. Il s'y pencha pour se rincer la nuque, cette marche lui avait donné chaud.

Ce fut ce moment que le prédateur choisi pour entrer en scène, il décida de mentir et de lui dire qu'il était là avant lui.

« - Eh gamin ! T'as pas l'impression de déranger là ? Clama-t-il, glissant sa main dans son propre pantalon, prétextant se masturber. »

Le Geek tourna violement la tête et devint rouge écarlate à la vue du criminel, il prit une mine apeurée.

« - N…Non parce que je suis en dessous de toi dans la rivière don…Donc je te gène pas vraiment. »

Il ricana, et se leva, s'approchant de sa proie, cette dernière était faite. Il s'arrêta en face de lui, leurs torses s'effleurant.

« - T'es tout seul gamin …

-O…Oui …

- C'était pas une question ! »

Il sursauta et baissa la tête, son regard se posa alors sur la bosse formée par l'érection du Patron dans son pantalon, il vira au rouge pivoine, redressa la tête et tourna cette dernière, regardant la forêt. Ne sachant que dire. Cette situation le terrifiait et l'excitait à la fois, il sentait des sortes de papillons voler dans son ventre et un long frisson partir de ses reins, s'enrouler autour de chaque vertèbre de sa colonne et finir dans sa nuque, le faisant s'ébrouer doucement.

« - Je te fais de l'effet gamin ? Susurra le criminel, le visage dans son cou, posant les mains sur ses hanches, ramenant son bassin contre le sien.

- N…Non ! Mentit le Geek qui sentait son sexe se tendre. Cette soudaine proximité, le ton bestial qu'il employait, la force qu'il dégageait, il se sentait partir, il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

- Ah oui ? Et ça ? C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il, toujours avec le même ton suave et provocateur, posant sa main sur la braguette de l'agneau.

- Je c…c'est euh… C'est… Lâche-moi !

- Tu me dis ça, mais tu n'en penses rien.

- Si !

- Alors pourquoi tu te frottes à moi ? »

De la pivoine, il passa au cardinal. Instinctivement, il avait commencé à onduler ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant son érection à la sienne, il se recula d'un coup.

« - Je … Je peux je… »

Le Loup ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le plaqua contre un arbre, plongeant sa tête dans son cou pour le mordre avec envie, faisant couiner la victime qui s'accrochait à lui tout en le repoussant pour la forme.

Les doigts du criminel s'infiltrèrent sous le Tee-Shirt rouge et remontèrent caresser ses aréoles pointant sous le tissu. Le Gamin avait les lèvres entrouvertes, il regardait ailleurs, le regard voilé de désir. Là, au milieu des bois. Il sentait le sexe dur de son homologue contre le sien et ça, il devait se l'avouer, ça l'excitait au plus haut point.

Le prédateur glissa son autre main sur le bouton du jean et l'ouvrit, le baissant pour le faire chuter aux pieds de sa proie, puis il décida de faire les choses bien, de façon à ne pas le traumatiser tout de même. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir qu'une fois. Il voulait l'avoir tout court. Le posséder, corps et âme. Aussi, il se saisit fermement du membre du Geek et commença le masturber, le faisant gémir contre l'arbre.

Il releva les yeux pour voir son visage et sourit, il avait renversé sa tête en arrière, le haut de son crâne frottant le tronc, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses yeux clos.

Souriant, il se laissa glisser à genoux devant lui, baissa son caleçon et laissa sa langue courir sur le phallus de son autre lui, avant de le prendre en bouche.

Le Geek sentit ses yeux se révulser sous le plaisir et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour pousser un cri muet. Ses muscles se contractèrent et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Sentir son sexe dans la bouche chaude du Patron, était aussi inattendu que jouissif, il se pâmait. Il n'osait pas le toucher, aussi il griffait le tronc de l'arbre essayant de l'agripper alors qu'il sentait la force de ses membres le quitter petit à petit, à mesure que le plaisir montait pour prendre possession de lui. Il se mit à gémir, couinant, se tortillant, ondulant ses hanches. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel plaisir. En même temps, sa seule partenaire avait été sa main droite.

Le Patron se faisait plaisir, il le suçait avec délectation, jouant de sa langue experte sur son gland ainsi qu'à la base de son sexe, il intensifiait le mouvement en le masturbant en même temps.

Le plaisir arrivé à son paroxysme, il ne put prévenir son bienfaiteur et se déversa dans sa bouche, tout le corps tendu contre le tronc qui griffait ses fesses et ses cuisses, luisant de sueur, tremblant suite à l'orgasme.

Le patron recracha la semence et s'essuya la bouche, il ne supportait pas le goût du sperme, ça l'écœurait. Néanmoins il était ravi d'avoir réussi la première partie de son plan, il avait mangé l'agneau et se dernier avait grandement apprécié cette « torture ». Il était encore pantelant, et haletait, les yeux clos, les lèvres luisantes de salives.

Lui-même ne s'était pas soulagé, mais pour le moment, il allait se maîtriser et n'allait pas aller plus loin. Il fallait que cet agneau revienne le voir de son plein gré à présent.

Il se redressa et rhabilla le Geek qui était dans un état de demi-sommeil. Il le mit sur son dos pour rentrer à la maison, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Après tout, la raison du plus fort, est toujours la meilleure, et nous l'avons montré tout à l'heure !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci à tous et à toutes pour ces reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, je le ferai pour chacune sur ce chapitre pour me rattraper ! Sachez dans tous les cas que je vous aime très très beaucoup vous qui me lisez ! (Et ceux qui prennent la peine de me dire ce qu'ils ont pensé du chapitre encore plus ! XD)**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! **_

_**Keursurvotêts **_

**Advienne que pourra**

A l'intérieur de la maison, Maître Panda faisait le ménage en sifflotant. Il appréciait cet endroit, il s'y sentait protégé et voulait tout faire pour que les autres s'y sentent aussi bien que lui, il s'employait donc à dépoussiérer toute la bâtisse, à ranger, à arranger, se transformant en véritable fée du logis, terrorisant Wifi avec l'aspirateur, pestant contre ce dernier qui laissait soit des peluches de poils derrière lui, soit des traces de ses pattes humides sur le vieux parquet .

« - Pssssht ! Tu es censé avoir peur de moi ! Stupide chat ! Il s'agitait dans l'espoir de faire fuir l'autre boule de poil de la maison qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, assis, remuant la queue. Allez ! Peut-être que les autres marchent dans ton jeu, mais moi ! MOI MAÎTRE PANDA JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS AVOIR PAR CETTE TETE DE CHAT BIEN TROP INNOCENTE POUR L'ETRE ! IL EN VA DE MON HONNEUR MON CHER ! OUI, DE MON HONNEUR ! PARCE QUE JE…

- Euh … Mec ? Ca va ? l'interrompit Mathieu, goguenard qui observait déjà la scène depuis quelques minutes. »

Coupé dans son élan dramatique, l'ursidé resta bloqué dans sa position quelques secondes avant de se remettre droit, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour se donner une contenance… Et essayer de retrouver une crédibilité.

« - Hm je … Je dialoguais avec l'autre animal de cette maison, il ne voulait pas coopérer tu comprends… Je nettoie et lui laisse traîner ses poils partout.

- Qui te dit que ce sont les siens, gamin ? Les coupa une voix rauque et profonde. »

Le patron pénétra dans le salon, le Geek endormi sur son dos, alors que Wifi s'en allait ronronner en se frottant contre les mollet du Panda qui ne pu résister et le prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant _« Ok ok, tu es pardonné. Mais un jour je t'apprendrai à faire le ménage et tu verras que c'est très très embêtant. Il va falloir changer d'attitude mon bonhomme ! »._

« - Bah … Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL A ? TU AVAIS DIS QUE…

- Pourquoi tout le monde crie ? J'aimerai pouvoir planer en paix gros ! »

Le schizophrène fusilla le camé du regard et se précipita sur le Geek que le Patron déposait sur le divan, jubilant intérieurement, tous pensait qu'il avait été attaqué par un loup (ce qui avait été le cas si l'on suit la métaphore), battu par une horde de parfaits hors de contrôle ! Si seulement ils savaient que c'était lui, le Patron qui l'avait plongé dans ce sommeil. Et pas un simple sommeil, non, un sommeil post-orgasmique.

« - Je l'ai trouvé endormi sur un rocher, il a dû faire une sieste, mais vu qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être 19heures, j'ai préféré le ramener. Répondit-il en allumant une cigarette, l'air sérieux.

- Ah … Ah c'est … Tout … ? Interrogea le blond qui était à cheval sur le jeune homme endormi. »

L'homme en noir hocha simplement la tête, tirant une taffe sur le mégot. Il expira la fumée en scrutant le visage de chacun de ses colocataires, Mathieu n'y avait vu que du feu, il le remerciait même chaleureusement (cette fois ci, ces étreintes et ces mots ne le firent pas rougir et ne le déstabilisèrent pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait mentit et qu'il n'était donc pas digne de les recevoir.) le Hippie regardait la scène mais on se rendait bien compte qu'il ne devait pas vraiment la voir, un sourire d'imbécile heureux perché était collé à son visage.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Maître Panda qui le fixait, le regard dur et froid, Wifi encore dans les bras. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur du patron, lui savait, il avait deviné.

« -Patron, tu vas venir m'aider à ramasser du bois pour le feu.

- On doit pas faire de feu boule de poil, t'as oublié ? Ils nous trouveraient ! Se défendit-il avec un sourire.

- J'en ai rien à faire, tu viens avec moi, dehors et de suite, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Il se résigna et suivit l'ursidé au dehors, il était presqu'entrain d'appréhender la conversation qui allait suivre. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut-être parce que quoi qu'il dise pour se défendre, son interlocuteur ne croira jamais que le Geek était consentant et encore moi qu'il a fait passer le plaisir de ce dernier avant le sien.

Maître Panda marchait les sourcils froncé, peut-être que les autres étaient des imbéciles qui se laissaient berner aussi facilement qu'une nana en manque d'affection, mais lui, lui grand représentant d'une espèce en voie de distinction avait deviné. Tel Sherlock Holmes, il avait conclu à quelque chose de louche dès qu'il avait vu la délicatesse avec laquelle le Patron avait déposé le gamin sur le canapé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, quelque chose était entrain de changer.

Il s'appuya dos au mur, face à la forêt.

« -Explique !

- Tu baisses d'un ton boule de poil ou je te la coupe !

- Explique je te dis ! Continua l'ursidé, croisant les pattes, sûr de lui.

- Je vais vraiment te la couper et adieu la famille de Panda gamin ! Cracha le Patron l'air mauvais. »

Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Premièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce que son homologue voulait qu'il explique et que, par conséquent, il risquait de révéler des choses qu'il ne confierait pour rien au monde, et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne supportait aucun ordre de personne, tout simplement. Aussi, il se renfrogna, serrant les poings, la mâchoire contractée.

« - Ex-pli-que ! »

S'en était trop, le Patron fondit sur son autre lui et le saisit à la gorge, le plaquant contre la surface froide du mur en brique.

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire, t'entends Boule de Poils ? Rien, je n'ai pas à me justifier pour quoi que ce soit ! Retourne t'occuper du ménage ! Susurra le Loup d'une voix basse terriblement menaçante, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de son interlocuteur, ses doigts maintenant sa mâchoire de façon à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. »

La victime ne broncha pas. Si il réagissait ainsi, c'est qu'il devait parfaitement savoir de quoi il voulait parler mais qu'il n'assumait rien du tout pour le moment.

« - C'est bon laisse tomber. Je rentre, j'ai froid. Conclut Maître Panda en se dégageant de l'emprise du criminel qui le laissa partir sans opposer de résistance. »

Le dangereux prédateur le laissa partir, haletant, le regard mauvais, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à jouer les psychanalystes à l'autre ? Ce bref échange avait suffit à entamer un processus d'introspection qu'il détestait. Il allait se rendre compte de choses qui allaient changer sa perception de la vérité et ça, ça le gênait énormément.

Sur le petit chemin qui le séparait de l'agréable tiédeur de la maison, alors que l'homme en noir marchait derrière, le Panda prit le temps de réfléchir activement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Depuis un certain temps déjà, le Patron agissait différemment, certes, si l'on ne prêtait pas attention à ces quelques infimes modifications de son comportement, il était aisé de ne s'apercevoir de rien. Mais lui, grâce à son regard aiguisé de Panda, il avait vu. Il avait vu cet homme changer. Il avait vu surtout, sa manière de regarder le Geek se transformer depuis un moment bien précis.

Ce moment n'avait, à première vue rien d'extraordinaire pour un quidam, mais qui avait littéralement retourné la tête du Patron. En effet, alors qu'il rentrait de soirée au milieu de la nuit, plus malade qu'ivre (Cet homme avait une endurance à l'alcool dépassant l'entendement de toutes façons) et qu'il était entrain de vomir aux toilettes, le Geek, qu'il avait réveillé involontairement (pour une fois), s'était levé et, alors qu'il aurait largement eu le droit de lui enfoncer la tête dans les WC pour se venger de tout ce qu'il subissait depuis le début, s'était mit derrière lui et avait doucement posé une main sur son front, lui soutenant le crâne afin que ce dernier cesse de taper contre la faïence à cause des spasmes du criminel. Il l'avait ensuite aidé à se redresser et lui avait essuyé le visage à l'aide d'une serviette humide pour ensuite l'accompagner dans sa chambre et le coucher.

S'il savait tout ça, alors même que les deux autres l'ignoraient c'est que l'ursidé avait assisté à cette scène depuis la porte entrebâillée de la chambre de Mathieu de laquelle il sortait discrètement.

Il avait donc remarqué que, depuis ce jour là, quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait se rendre compte si on réfléchissait et qu'on voulait voir, c'était de ces choses qui se sentent et se perçoivent, une sorte d'instinct.

Maître Panda ne voyait pas comment expliquer ça plus en détail, pour résumer, et il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait, le Patron était entrain de tomber amoureux du Geek, qui lui avait toujours brûlé d'amour pour le criminel sans s'en rendre réellement compte, mais refusait de l'admettre… Pour le moment..

_**Bon ... Je pense que ce chapitre a attisé la curiosité de certains au niveau d'un pairing, non ? ;) ... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions quant à ce dernier ! Si il vous plaît ... Peut-être que je détaillerai ...Si ça vous dit !**_


	9. Chapter 9 - LEMON

_**Voici le chapitre 9 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, j'ai développé quelque peu la relation PandaxMathieu et me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre ! ;)**_

**ADVIENNE QUE POURRA**

Maître Panda entra dans la maison avec le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux dans le vague, fier de sa déduction. Instinctivement, il retint la porte, permettant au Patron d'entrer à son tour, l'air mauvais, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains dans les poches, la mâchoire contractée. A cet instant, il tenait plus du Corbeau que du Loup.

« -Patron ! J'ai été mettre le Geek dans son lit ! Il dort encore je crois ! L'interpella Mathieu qui avait revêtu un petit tablier pour cuisiner

- Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre, gamin ? Cracha-t-il en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne s'arrêta pas au premier mais continua pour aller jusqu'au grenier, encore inexploré. Au moins, ça l'occuperait. »

L'ursidé et le schizophrène sursautèrent en entendant la porte de l'étage claquer.

« - Tu lui as dis quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Questionna l'actuel cuisinier en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

- Trois fois rien, je t'assure. Répondit le Panda en haussant les épaules, verrouillant la porte d'entrée.

- Mais quand même ! Il était doux comme un agneau, vous sortez cinq minutes et il revient aussi énervé que si je lui avais rasé le crâne ! »

Maître Panda ricana en regardant Mathieu, étrangement mignon dans son énervement.

« - Mais quoi !? Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Il était trop cool et t'as tout gâché ! Déclara-t-il avant de faire demi-tour, retournant à la cuisine, l'air d'un enfant boudeur. »

Il sourit et monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre commune avec le hippie, ce dernier peignait une toile psychédélique, et il n'était pas près d'avoir terminé.

Premier hochement de tête.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du Geek et du Patron. Le Gamin était profondément endormi, blotti dans ses couvertures, serrant sa peluche Kirby contre son cœur. Attendrit, il s'approcha de lui, se saisit d'une chemise du Patron et la glissa entre la peluche et son visage.

Second hochement de tête.

Sortant de la chambre, il tendit la tête dans la cage d'escalier menant au second étage, le Patron était, soit entrain de tout casser, soit entrain de rechercher activement quelque chose, dans tous les cas, vu son état, ils ne le reverraient pas avant des heures.

Troisième et dernier hochement de tête.

Tout doucement, il redescendit les marches pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. On pouvait entendre le bruit des poêles venant de la cuisine ainsi que le vent qui s'était mit à hurler au dehors.

Les mains jointes, il fit craquer chacun de ses doigts, marchant en suivant la bonne odeur des lasagnes dans le four. A en juger par les bruits de vaisselle, il devait être entrain de nettoyer cette dernière.

Discrètement, il pénétra dans la petite pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui pour ensuite s'approcher de Mathieu, dans son dos.

Il se stoppa à une trentaine de centimètres derrière lui, l'observant, son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Une douce chaleur due à l'excitation commençait à naître en lui, il déboutonna les premiers boutons de son kigurumi, enlevant la capuche par la même occasion. Sa respiration se faisait plus bruyante, plus bestiale.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure, il se colla au dos de Son schizophrène qui sursauta violement, faisant tomber une assiette qui se brisa au sol.

« - Mais t'es malade ! Cria-t-il Pourquoi tu..haan. »

Sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement alors que l'ursidé embrassait la peau fine située entre l'angle de la mâchoire et le lobe de l'oreille.

« - Shht, continue à faire ce que tu faisais. Susurra-t-il en appuyant son torse contre son dos, son sexe durcit contre ses fesses.

- Mais l…les autres ! T'es malade ! 'Faut pas qu'ils nous voient ! Arrête mais a..aah… Arrête ! Geignait-il, se tortillant, essayant d'empêcher les mains du Panda de se frayer un chemin sous son pantalon.

- J'aime quand tu résistes bébé, tu le sais. Chuchota-t-il. Et tu en as autant envie que moi, avoue le. »

Il devait bien avouer en avoir envie, en avoir terriblement envie, son corps réagissait tout seul, n'ayant pas réussi à repousser son amant, les doigts de ce dernier caressaient la base de son sexe, par-dessus le fin tissus du boxer.

« - Ne dit pas le contraire, je te sens durcir, susurra-t-il d'une voix basse et grave, ses lèvres caressant son cou. Un mois que nous n'avons rien fait. Mon instinct animal te réclame, je veux te sentir frémir, t'entendre gémir et de voir faiblir. »

La tête de Mathieu reposait à présent sur l'épaule de son bienfaiteur, les yeux mis clos, le souffle lourd d'envie, les mains trempée agrippant l'éponge et l'évier. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, absolument pas raisonnable, les autres pouvaient surgir n'importe quand ! Et il avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à garder cette relation fusionnelle pleine de passion cachée. Elle était son petit secret. Non, leur petit secret qui allait à présent sur ses 6 mois. Au départ pour tromper l'ennui, à présent ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

« - O..On a..aah..vait pas le ch..choix. On était t…tous dans la même hmm pièce ! Hoqueta-t-il le panda glissant ses doigts dans les poils ornant son bas ventre, son autre main s'affairant pour faire descendre le jean.

- Laisse moi te dévorer, j'ai trop attendu Mathieu, j'ai envie de te sentir, chaud autour de mon sexe, t'entendre retenir tes gémissements pour te voir jouir sous mes accoues. Chuchota Maître Panda, la voix rauque, pleine d'envie, les lèvres retroussées alors qu'il mordillait la peau de son cou, ondulant son bas ventre contre ses reins.

- Mais… Dois continuer la hmm v…vaisselle !

- Qui t'as dit d'arrêter ? »

Le dominé poussa un gémissement d'excitation, il aimait cette part sauvage chez le panda, ce côté imprévisible, le sexe tendu entre les doigts de son partenaire, il se frottait contre cette main bienfaitrice, haletant, couinant.

« - Allez, continue à laver bébé. Scanda l'ursidé, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres, s'agenouillant pour faire glisser le jean et le boxer, les laissant en accordéon autour de ses chevilles. Il déposa un baiser sur une des fesses nues et se redressa, se collant de nouveau à son dos, sa main droite retournant cajoler le phallus dressé de son amant alors qu'il glissa la gauche sur sa mâchoire, présentant deux doigts sur ses lèvres. »

Haletant, le schizophrène laissa courir sa langue autour des phalanges, suçant avidement les doigts, tremblant d'envie, ses mains moites tentant de continuer la tâche entreprise quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sentait le sexe dur du Panda contre ses fesses, inconsciemment, il avait commencé à se frotter contre, totalement perdu dans cette bulle d'envie, réclament du plaisir jusqu'à la satiété. Le côté animal de l'ursidé faisait de lui un très bon amant, bestial quand il le fallait et tendre quand il en avait besoin.

Une fois qu'il estima ses doigts suffisamment humidifiés, il les enleva aux caresses buccales et les glissa jusqu'à son intimité, laissant une traînée de salive pareille à de la lave sur la peau blanche de Mathieu qui se tortillait, lavant comme il le pouvait les couverts.

« - Tu es adorable avec ce tablier, le provoqua le Panda en insérant un doigt en lui, se mordant les lèvres, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un.

- Arrê…Haaan..de…foutre moi hnn ! Haleta-t-il, tentant de retenir ses gémissements, son sexe gland frottant le tissu dudit tablier. »

Ricanant, l'ursidé commença à bouger son doigt, doucement, allant caresser sa prostate, provoquant chez le dominés des spasmes de plaisir. Il titillait cette zone particulièrement érogène du corps masculin, le sentant se contracter puis se détendre autour de son majeur, il ajouta son annulaire, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, détendant les chaires bouillantes de sa moitié. Il savait qu'il faiblissait, qu'il se laissait de plus en plus aller et que, peu à peu, il perdait totalement le contrôle de lui-même.

Il savait aussi qu'après un mois d'abstinence, à ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, il retira ses phalanges du schizophrène et laissa tomber son kigurumi à ses pieds.

« - M…Maiiis ! Protesta celui-ci d'une petite voix, tourna son visage emprunt au plaisir vers lui. »

Maître Panda prit le temps de le regarder. Là, offert à lui, le tee shirt collant à son dos, les gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, chacun de ses membres tremblaient. Il était un appel à la luxure.

« - Shht tu vas avoir mieux, tu le sais ! Ronronna-t-il, saisissant sa propre verge en se rapprochant de lui, posant une main sur sa hanche. »

Immédiatement, il se cambra, s'empalant de lui-même sur le membre chaud, couinant de plaisir. L'ursidé se pencha jusqu'à être entièrement en lui, se stoppant pour lui laisser un temps d'adaptation, collant son torse au dos, mordant sa nuque, l'embrassant, lui chuchotant de délicieuses insanités puis des mots tendres.

« - B..Bouge hnn b..vite ! »

Souriant, il se redressa, prenant ses hanches en mains et commença de langoureux vas et viens. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur et savait exactement où taper pour provoquer ces décharges de plaisirs. Se sentir enserré dans ces chairs brûlante était divin, à tel point que si il n'avait pas un minimum de contrôle, il aurait joui au moment même de la pénétration. Cette longue attente, cette privation avait éveillé tous leurs sens, comme ci, leurs corps craignaient d'être à nouveau séparés et qu'ils avaient décidé d'enregistrer toutes les sensations possibles, chaque mouvement, chaque frisson, chaque baiser, tout, tout ça semblait se graver au fer rouge à l'intérieur des deux amants, une évidence était entrain de naître ils étaient indivisibles.

La fenêtre de la cuisine était à présent pleine de buée et la pièce en elle-même une véritable étuve, les deus amants gémissaient, grognaient leur plaisir, veillant à ne pas dépasser un certain niveau sonore. Tous deux appréciaient ce moment volé, l'exotisme de la situation, le fait d'avoir dû patienter un mois entier tout ça rendait l'acte meilleur, plus intense, plus passionné.

La cadence des accoues devint plus bestiale, et Mathieu dû mordre la main du Panda pour ne pas crier son plaisir, sa voix montant dans les aigus, se coupant ensuite pour finir en une longue plainte pré-orgasmique. Il ne tenait plus debout et était juste appuyé sur l'évier, soutenu par l'instigateur de cette étreinte charnelle.

Après de longues minutes, l'extase vint, les traversant de part en part, violente, intense. Ils éjaculèrent dans une plainte commune avant de se laisser glisser sur le parquet, haletant, le souffle coupé, les yeux clos. Le temps perdu avait été magnifiquement rattrapé.

A l'aveuglette, Mathieu chercha le visage de son partenaire pour aller l'embrasser avec passion, se blottissant contre lui, profitant de quelques minutes de répit avant que les lasagnes ne soient cuites.

« - Viens dormir avec moi ce soir. Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Mais…

- Rejoins-moi quand les autres seront couchés, je veux juste ne pas dormir seul après ce moment, laisse moi profiter de toi, encore. »

Attendrit, il acquiesça puis embrassa son front humide de sueur, caressant sa nuque.

• • • • •

A l'étage, alors que les autres avaient mangé et étaient couché, le Geek entrouvrit les yeux et sursauta, pourquoi avait-il la chemise du Patron entre les mains … Pourquoi appréciait-il autant cette odeur. Telle une adolescente jetant au loin quelque chose de dégoûtant, il envoya la chemise sur le lit de son propriétaire endormit, puis, se blottit dans ses couvertures. Ses fesses qu'il savait toutes griffées lui faisaient mal, mais il ne regrettait pas du tout ce mal. En rougissant, il se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant dans les bois et regretta d'avoir si vite jeté le vêtement appartenant à son bienfaiteur.

La faim le tiraillant, il se leva discrètement pour descendre récupérer l'assiette préparée par Mathieu qu'il engloutit en quelques minutes, regardant par la fenêtre, la lumière était forte, on voyait même distinctement la lisière de la forêt.

Son cœur loupa un battement, la seule lumière éclairant cette partie de la maison était normalement celle du vieux lampadaire, une lumière jaune et languissante, pas cet éclairage blanc puissant, son souffle s'accéléra, et il sursauta violement quand il vit un visage de parfait se coller à la vitre de la cuisine, le fixant.

Incapable de hurler, mais tremblant de tous ses membres, il se leva et couru à l'étage, se jetant en larmes sur le lit du Patron qui lui, par contre, hurla un bon coup.

« - BORDEL A QUEUE ! JE VAIS TE TUER GAMIN !

- Les…P…Parfaits ils… Nous… Vus »

Il se figea.

« - Hein ? »

Au dehors, il y eut une détonation.

_**Eheh, alors, verdict ? ;)**_

_**_**Surtout faites moi part de vos avis ! Les reviews (Positives, négatives tant que c'est constructif, peut m'importe), il n'y a rien de mieux pour remonter le moral quand ce dernier est en berne, ce qui est mon cas ^^. Merci pour celle sur le précédent chapitre ! Je pense avoir répondu à toutes d'ailleurs !**_**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Etant très très inspirée aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas attendre et de vous publier ce dixième chapitre à peine 24h après le neuvième ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **_

_**Merci pour les reviews **_

**ADVIENNE QUE POURRA**

« - Bordel c'est quoi ça !? Cria-t-il en se jetant hors du lit, enfilant son pantalon à la va vite.

- PATRON ! Cria Mathieu depuis sa chambre.

- TA GUEULE GAMIN ! AUCUN DE VOUS NE BOUGE SINON… »

Un second coup de feu retentit, coupant le Patron dans sa phrase. Torse nu, il se jeta sur sa veste, se saisissant de l'arme accrochée à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

« - J'ai p…peur Patron. Gémit le Geek, prostré sur le lit du criminel, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. »

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi, il était vraiment terrorisé, il aurait aimé le rassurer, mais la situation était à la limite du dramatique. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça.

« - Tu fais bien gamin. Répondit-il de sa voix grave, sortant la tête dans le couloir pour voir si quelque chose d'anormal se produisait au sein même de la maison. »

Il releva les yeux vers l'escalier qui menait au second, lors de sa crise de nerfs de l'après midi, il avait rangé le grenier (Avait poussé quelques meubles en gros.), son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour. Il courut dans la chambre de Mathieu qui tenait Wifi, assis sur son lit.

« - Monte.

- Hein ? Mais…

- MONTE JE TE DIS ! »

Ne cherchant pas à discuter plus, il s'exécuta, montant le plus rapidement possible au second alors que le Loup entrait dans la chambre du Hippie et du Panda (Qui avait dû très vite sortir de la chambre de Mathieu au premier coup de feu pour retrouver son lit afin que leur histoire ne soit pas découverte.).

« - A l'étage.

- Hein ? Gros mais..

- DISCUTEZ PAS ET ALLEZ A L'ETAGE BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Même scénario, aucun des deux n'opposa de résistance et ils se pressèrent de rejoindre le schizophrène dans le grenier.

Essoufflé, le torse luisant de sueur, le Patron retourna dans sa chambre où le Geek se tenait, toujours au même endroit, pleurant en silence. Il aurait dû lui crier dessus comme il l'avait fait pour les trois autres, être sec et tranchant. Mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait. Il s'approcha de lui, le souffle rapide et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« - Gamin, tu vas aller avec les autres là haut. Je vous rejoins, ok ?

- E…Et toi ?

- Pose pas de questions et monte. J'arrive vite. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la pièce. »

Le Geek, docile monta l'étage pour aller rejoindre les autres dans un coin du grenier. Il aurait voulu rester avec le Patron, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Dans sa main gauche, il serrait étroitement la chemise sombre, chemise qu'il serra contre lui, en respirant l'odeur alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un angle du mur.

Terrorisé, il pleurait dans son coin, haletant, serrant le vêtement contre lui. Voyant, ça, Maître Panda se rapprocha de lui, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena contre lui, le berçant en chantonnant à voix basse. Tant de détresse lui faisait mal au cœur. Lui aussi avait peur, mais il avait peur pour lui, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mathieu étant là, avec lui. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet pour le Patron, bien sûr que lui aussi, il avait peur. Mais pas de la même façon que le Geek. Le Geek lui ça devait être une peur viscérale, une peur qui vous prend derrière le nombril, qui vous tord les intestins et vous obstrue les pensées.

« - Il va revenir, t'en fais pas. Chuchota-t-il de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. »

Reniflant, le plus enfantin des cinq hocha la tête, se blottissant contre l'homme au kigurumi sous le regard attendrit de Mathieu et du Hippie qui pour une fois, était sobre.

• • • • •

Au rez de chaussé, le Patron faisait toutes les pièces, fermant chaque porte minutieusement, des gouttes de sueur épousant la forme des muscles saillant de son torse. Sa main moite serrait étroitement la crosse de l'arme qu'il tenait en joug, s'apprêtant à croiser un parfait à chaque angle.

Tout semblait calme, étrangement calme. Comme ci ils étaient partis, qu'ils avaient quittés les lieux. Peut-être était-ce le cas, que ce n'était pas vers eux que ces coups de feu étaient dirigés. Oui mais le Geek lui avait bien dit avoir vu un parfait, il lui avait dit qu'ils les avaient découvert, donc, un parfait avait dû le voir aussi.

C'était louche, le silence était comme un couvercle au dessus d'eux. Il se sentait investit d'une réelle mission cette fois ci, il devait les protéger de façon concrète.

« - Vous êtes où bordel ! Chuchota-t-il les dents serrées, dans le vestibule de l'entrée. »

Il hésita un instant à ouvrir la porte d'entrée puis se ravisa, faire ça, si les parfaits étaient vraiment ça, aurait été un simple suicide, et mourir, il n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas le jour.

Le souffle court, il décida de monter rejoindre les autres, il montrait la garde auprès d'eux et serait d'autant plus prêt à intervenir qu'il n'y avait qu'une entrée pour le grenier, il n'aurait cas se positionner devant la porte et tirer au moins mouvement de la poignet.

Il hocha la tête, ce plan lui paraissait correct. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il monta les deux étages et entra discrètement dans le grenier après avoir averti les autres que ce n'était que lui.

La scène qu'il vit lui retourna la tête, le Geek, serrant entre ses bras une de ses chemises, la triturant nerveusement de ses doigts, pleurant doucement contre le panda qui lui caressait la tête gentiment, il le vit faire un signe de tête vers lui lorsqu'il arriva devant eux, avertissant ainsi discrètement le gamin de son retour, lui disant implicitement « _Tu vois, il est là._ ». Peut-être à cause de l'angoisse palpable, le Patron fut très ému de cette réaction, il avait l'impression de manquer à quelqu'un, de compter pour cette personne. Mais bien entendu, cette émotion, il la garda pour lui ne laissa rien transparaître. Restant de marbre, la seule chose qui aurait pu le trahir fut le long frisson qui le parcouru, durcissant ses tétons, faisant vibrer la fine couche de transpiration couvrant son torse nu.

« - Personne en bas, ne faites pas de br… »

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, puis, bruit de déflagration. Le Patron s'effondre, une giclée de sang jaillissant.

« - PATRON ! Hurla le Geek d'une voix cassée alors que les trois autres étaient livides. Maître Panda se redressa à temps pour le retenir et l'empêcher de se lever. »

Prostré au sol, l'homme en noir porta sa main sur son cœur. Il l'avait échappé belle et avait été touché à l'épaule. La balle avait traversé son corps et gisait devant lui.

Il releva la tête pour regarder ses confrères, encore dans l'ombre de la pièce.

« -Bougez pas ! Ne bougez pas ! Articula-t-il alors qu'il se sentait tiré en arrière. »

Les parfaits l'embarquèrent sans même chercher à savoir s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Bientôt, il ne resta plus du Patron d'une petite flaque de sang.

Le Geek laissa alors aller sa peine, tremblant spasmodiquement, hoquetant, haletant. Le Hippie, en état de choc mais très conscient se rapprocha du gamer , prit son visage entre ses mains et déclara, d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune remarque.

« - T'en fais pas, gros. On va aller le chercher. On ne l'abandonnera pas. Nous sommes indivisible tu te rappelles ? Tant pis, le Prof et la Fille attendront. Mais on va le retrouver. »

Il tourna la tête vers Maître Panda et Mathieu qui hochèrent la tête vivement, ils ne les laisseraient pas leur enlever cette part d'eux même.

**_Alors alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en laissant une review ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voici le chapitre 11 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! :D Ne me détestez pas s'il vous plaît :3 **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**ADVIENNE QUE POURRA**

« - Lâchez moi bordel, ba…bande d'enculés ! Grognait le Patron, se débattant autant que la douleur le lui permettait. »

Chacun de ses bras était immobilisé par un parfait, forcé de marcher, ils s'enfonçaient dans une partie de la forêt, suivant un petit chemin sinueux entre les arbres. Il le connaissait ce chemin, c'était celui que le Prof lui avait indiqué, il l'avait déjà emprunté.

« _Au moins, quand je réussirai à m'enfuir, je saurai globalement où aller. _» Pensa-t-il avec un sourire avant d'être violemment frapper à la tête et, par conséquent, tomber inconscient.

• • • • •

Le Geek était inconsolable, aucun des trois autres n'arrivaient à le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il cesse ses crises de spasmophilie.

« - Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Chuchotait Mathieu doucement, assis près de lui, caressant son dos. On va aller le retrouver. Je te le promets. Et pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état d'abord ! Il passe son temps à te martyriser ! »

Il renifla, hoquetant, le visage crispé, les joues rougies par les larmes, le nez brillant, et releva son visage vers lui.

« - J…Je sais paaahaas répondit-il, repartant en sanglots »

Maître Panda, qui avait quitté le grenier une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, s'approcha, écartant son amant assez peu délicatement (ce dernier tomba sur les fesses et ne put s'empêcher de râler).

« - Bon ça suffit maintenant. Regarde-moi. REGARDE-MOI ! »

Surprit, il planta son regard dans celui de l'ursidé qui était très sérieux.

« - Vu que tu ne comprends pas la manière tendre. Commença-t-il d'un ton glacial et sévère. On va le retrouver t'as compris ? Il n'en sera pas autrement et nous partirons dès que le Soleil sera levé. Nous suicider n'amènerait à rien. Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi finir ! Fit-il en voyant le gamin ouvrir les lèvres. Dans environ cinq heures donc, nous partirons. J'ai été fouillé dans votre chambre et il avait laissé pas mal d'infos par rapport à ce que le Prof voulait que nous fassions et donc le numéro de celui-ci. Je l'ai contacté, il passera demain dans la journée récupérer Wifi et nos affaires. Non on ne le verra pas. Nous irons les retrouver lui et l'autre nana après avoir récupéré le pervers. Ok ?

- D…D'accord Maître Panda … Fit-il tentant de garder une contenance. »

L'homme au kigurumi ne put qu'être attendrit par la bouille du Geek essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa peine et son angoisse qu'il s'avait aussi profonde l'une que l'autre.

« -Allez vient là. Chuchota-t-il en ouvrant ses bras ».

Le plus enfantin de tous alla s'y lover, tremblant encore légèrement, essayant de retenir ses larmes, la chemise du Loup encore dans les mains, contre ses lèvres. Où était-il maintenant, qu'est ce que les parfaits lui faisaient subir ?

Il voulait partir à sa recherche et le retrouver. Le sauver comme lui l'avait fait pour eux en se laissant emporter sans opposer de résistance afin que les simulacres d'êtres humains l'emmènent lui plutôt qu'eux.

Sûrement à cause du trop plein d'angoisse de peine et de fatigue, il finit par s'endormir contre Maître Panda, le visage marqué par toutes les larmes qui avaient coulées.

• • • • •

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le Patron ne réprima pas un gémissement de douleur. Il était là, genoux écartés, le corps penché en avant, les bras en l'air, ses poignets menottés à un crochet de boucher au dessus de lui l'immobilisant partiellement. Le fait d'avoir été inconscient lorsqu'on l'avait mit dans cette position avait fait que ses poignets avaient supportés tout le poids de son corps. Il sentait à présent le métal mordre sa chaire et le sang glisser le long de son bras, doucement, presque sensuellement, épousant chacune des courbes de son membre, tel un collier de perles écarlates.

Il était toujours torse nu, ce dernier d'un côté luisait de transpiration et était terni par la poussière de l'autre. La position avait creusé la courbe de ses reins, magnifiant chacun des muscles de son dos, ils frémissaient, frissonnaient lorsqu'un courant d'air frais les effleuraient. Chacun de ses sens étaient en alertes.

Il haletait, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Ça devait être une sorte de vieil abattoir abandonné depuis bien cinquante ans. A présent, il espérait juste que ce crochet de boucher était la seule arme potentielle restante. Il baissa la tête, cette dernière toujours douloureuse à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, remettant ses lunettes en s'aidant de son épaule.

« -Bordel de merde. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé aussi soumis. Ironisa-t-il en souriant en coin, essayant de se redresser, faisant travailler ses épaules ainsi que ses abdominaux. »

« - Citoyen 182, nous avons des questions à vous poser. »

La voix glaciale et inhumaine avait fendu l'air en même temps que la tige de fer qui vint cisailler violemment le flanc du criminel qui ne put retenir une plainte rauque, le faisant chuter en avant, intensifiant le poids sur ces poignets ensanglantés.

Il inspira fortement, les yeux clos, tentant de discipliner la douleur cuisante.

« - Qui vous dit que j'y répondrai ? Provoqua-t-il »

Le parfait fit un geste mécanique et la tige de métal vint s'abattre sur le haut de son dos, faisant souffler le Patron qui se mordit la lèvre aussi fort qu'il pût pour ne pas laisser un son audible franchir ses lèvres. Laissant une marque violacée, l'instrument qui ressemblait à une antenne de voiture alla ensuite embrasser le creux de ses reins. Il balança sa tête en arrière, le visage crispé par la douleur lancinante due aux divers coups. Elle était pire que la douleur d'un gros fouet, celle-ci était pernicieuse, comme si, une multitude d'aiguilles, de lames de rasoirs découpaient sa peau pour se loger sous cette dernière afin d'y rester. La douleur en générale, il l'appréciait. Oui, lorsqu'elle était couplée au sexe. Pas cette douleur punitive froide.

Il soufflait bruyamment, la tête baissée, des perles de sueurs gouttant de son nez. Il avait l'impression que ses mains n'étaient plus alimentées en sang, il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

A cet instant, il priait le Diable que les autres aient dans l'idée de venir le sauver, il allait y laisser sa peau sinon. Pourtant adepte du sadomasochisme, cette perspective ne l'inspirait pas vraiment

« - Toute autre insubordination et ça sera le double

- Quatre donc. Enchérit-il en fixant le parfait. »

Il ne baissa pas les yeux alors que les coups pleuvaient, marquant sa peau blanche, de longues stries desquelles perlait le sang.

« - C'est quoi tes questions ! Gémit-il, expirant bruyamment, soufflant, la mâchoire contractée tout comme chacun des muscles de son corps à présent brûlant de douleur.

- C'est moi qui les pose. Pas l'inverse ! Il leva la main, un autre parfait arriva, un chalumeau de cuisine à la main. »

A la vue de ce dernier, le Patron se redressa, faisant non de la tête. Il était terrorisé, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait la peur couler dans ses veines, embrumer son cerveau.

Cette fois ci, il ne put retenir un hurlement alors que le parfait tenait le source de chaleur à quelques centimètres de sa plaie à l'épaule, liquéfiant de nouveau le sang coagulé, entamant les chairs, formant des cloques rougeâtre. Il resta ainsi une dizaine de seconde alors que l'homme en noir hurlait, tirant un peu plus sur les menottes, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« -Stop. »

La sorte d'automate s'arrêta, se redressant, s'écartant de lui. Il était meurtrit, transpirait le mal, son corps lui faisait mal, il n'était plus que ça. Chacun de ses membre tremblait, il haletait, le souffle coupé, une envie de vomir lui tiraillait l'estomac. Et, il le savait, ce n'était que le début de son calvaire.

Son esprit se tourna alors vers la seule personne capable de le faire sourire : le Geek. Il allait résister, juste pour avoir satisfaction et pouvoir glisser son sexe entre ses chaires chaudes, juste pour pouvoir le sucer et le voir de nouveau perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, il allait survivre, pour lui.

• • • • •

« - ALLEZ ON Y VA ! Déclara le Panda alors qu'il fermait la porte de la maison. Le Prof m'a indiqué ce chemin, nous allons le suivre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Fit-il en indiquant le chemin emprunté quelques heures plus tôt par les parfaits et leur captif. »

**_Voilà ! :D Alors, des avis ? Des remarques ? Faites m'en part je vous en prie ! w les Reviews font énormément de bien à mon petit moral et surtout, m'aident à voir si je pars dans la bonne direction avec mon histoire pour que cette dernière vous plaise toujours autant _**

**_Merci du fond du coeur à ceux qui la suivent *pulsion d'amour* _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voici le chapitre 12 ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes les reviews, la semaine qui se termine aura été pour moi SUPER LONGUE ! Plein de stress et pleine d'interro (Les joies de l'université en gros.) Mais je m'engage à répondre à chacune sur ce chapitre dans tous les cas ! **_

_**Keursurvotêts, bonne lecture **_

**Advienne que pourra**

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonne heures qu'ils marchaient dans les bois. Dans le petit groupe, la tension était palpable, chaque sens en éveil, ils sursautaient au moindre bruissement du vent dans les feuilles.

Le chef autoproclamé des opérations (Maître Panda) était extrêmement concentré, s'aidant de son instinct animal pour percevoir ce que les autres eux, ne pressentaient même pas. Et ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il avait l'impression de sentir en avance le sang à moitié coagulé du Patron, colorant ses lèvres, son torse et ses bras, d'entendre les hurlements de ce dernier, de le voir se tordre de douleur tout en essayant de garder une certaine contenance… Une boule s'était formée au creux de son ventre. Il fallait absolument qu'ils le retrouvent, au plus vite.

«- MAITRE PANDA ! Hurla le Geek, accroupit près d'un rocher. VIENT VOIR VITE ! »

Ce dernier accouru près du gamin, les deux autres firent de même. Entre ses doigts il tenait une fiole contenant un liquide visqueux rougeâtre. L'ursidé sentit poindre en lui la colère. Il leur avait expressément demandé de ne faire stopper la marche uniquement s'ils trouvaient quelque chose appartenant au criminel.

« - … Tu te rappelles de…

- Eh, t'énerves pas ! Ca lui appartient ! C'est le « sang » du parfait qu'il avait tué dans l'appartement ! Le coupa Mathieu, s'entend son petit ours commencer à se laisser gagner par la colère.

- Hm … Donc, ça veut dire qu'ils sont passés par là. Nous sommes sur la bonne piste. Allez ! On continue et HIPPIE TU POSE CE CHAMPIGNON IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Mais gros c'est peut…

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE TU POSE CA ET TU MARCHE !

- Mais ça aurait… »

La vue du regard de Maître Panda suffit à faire taire le hippie qui reposa ledit champignon, déçu avant de se remettre en marche. Ils avançaient doucement, ne voulant pas passer à côté d'un éventuel indice, chacun cherchait activement, Mathieu et le Geek, fermant la marche balayant du regard tout ce qui leur était donné de voir. Le schizophrène, très souvent depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route, jetait des coups d'œil au plus enfantins des cinq, veillant sur lui. Ses joues étaient irrités à cause des torrents de larmes qui les avaient baignés quelques heures plus tôt, ses yeux étaient rouges, la couleur jurant avec le bleu horizon de ses iris. Le voir ainsi l'étonnait, le Patron avait toujours été horrible avec lui, il le terrorisait, se jouait de lui, le violentait, pourquoi alors, le Geek était aussi affecté par sa disparition soudaine ? Il avait même gardé à la main la chemise sombre, et lorsque lui-même avait essayé de la lui prendre pour la ranger dans un sac, il n'avait pas été loin de la crise de nerf, la fatigue aidant à cet état psychotique.

« - On va le retrouver, t'en fais pas. Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. »

Doucement, il se rapprocha de lui, et prit sa main libre dans la sienne, la serrant. Le Geek hocha la tête, ses yeux de nouveau brillant de larmes, il serra lui aussi la main de Mathieu tout en continuant à marcher. Oui, il voulait le retrouver, il le voulait et en avait besoin.

̉• • • • •

« - JE SUIS TOUT SEUL J'VOUS DIS ! JE SUIS TOUT… »

Sa voix se coupa pour le laisser hurler alors qu'un parfait apposait un tisonnier chauffé à blanc sur son ventre.

Des heures qu'ils le torturaient, il avait l'impression que le fer des menottes grignotait ses os, le sang ne cessait de couler, doucement, le long de ses bras, dessinant des sortes de manches rouges d'Andrinople. Les cernes violets encerclant ses yeux n'étaient que la preuve de la souffrance mentale et physique qu'il endurait afin de protéger les autres. Son corps n'était plus que douleur, il n'était plus que ça. Toute autre sensation semblait avoir disparu, la joie et le plaisir n'étaient à ses yeux qu'un lointain souvenir. Il avait froid, mal, la mort aurait été plus douce, bien plus douce, presque câline.

« - Arrête. Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Déclara le parfait d'une voix monocorde »

Son sous fifre s'exécuta, se reculant du Patron, ce dernier tremblant de tous ses membres, le visage maculé de sang et de larmes, le torse strié de plaies sanguinolentes, de contusions et de transpiration. Il soufflait comme un bœuf, extériorisant ainsi la douleur au lieu de hurler comme son ventre lui ordonnait de le faire.

« - Lave-le. »

Le temps que ces mots pénètrent son esprit et qu'il ait le temps de relever la tête le Criminel se retrouva propulsé en arrière, déchirant un peu plus la peau de ses poignets à cause d'un puissant jet d'eau glacée, un hurlement déchira la bâtisse. Cette eau était pareille à des lames de rasoirs, comme des millions de cristaux aiguisés, lacérant joyeusement sa peau blanche déjà tellement abimée.

« - Magnez vous, magnez vous bordel, je ne vais pas tenir la torture éternellement. Susurra-t-il entre ses dents, les yeux clos, comme si, Mathieu, Maître Panda, le Hippie et le Geek pouvaient l'entendre. »

Lorsque l'eau pénétra vigoureusement la plaie due à la balle, la douleur atteignit son paroxysme et il tomba inconscient, comme si, un éclair l'avait foudroyé. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces et il n'avait pas cédé à la mort, mais il ne pouvait résister au malaise.

Son corps fut détaché du crochet de boucher et trainé jusque dans une petite cellule qui ne comportait que trois murs. Le quatrième avait été détruit et remplacé par des barreaux espacés de vingt centimètres les uns des autres, ouvrant sur la forêt, en pleine prise au vent…

• • • • •

« - On a bien avancé. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Déclara le Panda en laissant tomber son sac au sol.

- Mais … Mais il faut continuer ! Il faut le retrouver ! Protesta le Geek en lâchant la main de Mathieu, s'approchant de l'ursidé d'une voix qui annonçait une future crise de larmes.

- Ecoute bonhomme, continuer à avancer alors que la nuit tombe serait le meilleur moyen de se perdre et de prendre encore plus de retard dans nos recherches. On va s'arrêter, dormir et manger un peu puis on se lèvera au…

- J'en ai rien à faire. J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ! Explosa le Geek. MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS ? TU COMPRENDS PAS QU'A L'HEURE QU'IL EST IL EST PEUT-ETRE A L'AGONIE ? OU MEME PEUT-ETRE DEJA MORT ! COMMENT ? COMMENT PEUX-TU AVOIR NE SERAIT-CE QUE L'ENVIE DE MANGER ? COMMENT OSES-TU PRENDRE UNE PAUSE POUR FAIRE UN SOMME ALORS QUE LUI EST ENTRE LES MAINS DES PARFAITS ? ON NE PARLE PAS DE RECHERCHER UN CHIEN PANDA, ON PARLE DU PATRON ! BORDEL ! DU PATRON ! TU SAIS ? CELUI QUI S'EST LAISSE EMBARQUER POUR NOUS SAUVER TOUS LES QUATRE ?! TU VOIS DE QUI JE PARLE ? TU … »

Maître Panda le fit taire d'un coup de poing, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hurler Mathieu qui se précipita entre son amant et le Geek, en larmes au sol, le regard brûlant de haine et de dégoût.

« - ET TOI COMMENT OSES TU ME…

- Panda arrêtes tu …

- BON MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! VOUS LA FERMEZ ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers le Hippie qui s'était levé pour s'approcher d'eux, fulminant. Selon lui, la crise de nerfs avait assez durée et il était temps que cela cesse.

« - Le gamin a raison gros. Il faut continuer. Tu dormiras plus tard, pense à ce qu'il est entrain d'endurer pour nous sauver gros.

- Mais je on ..

- Ecoute Panda, je sais que tu fais ça pour nous. Mais là, il faut nous mettre entre parenthèses pour le retrouver d'accord ? Plus on attend, plus ils l'emmèneront loin. L'interrompit Mathieu, lui parlant doucement, son visage entre ses mains. Allez, on va continuer d'accord ? Il y a l'ancien hôpital à une heure de marche, on s'arrêtera là bas si tu es vraiment fatigué, d'accord ? »

L'ursidé hocha la tête. Le schizophrène savait qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer, son menton tressautait et ses yeux étaient anormalement brillants. Il tourna alors la tête pour vérifier que le Hippie, accroupit en face du Geek pour calmer ce dernier les cachait bien et posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur celle de Maître Panda, l'embrassant doucement en caressant son visage.

« - Allez, on y va maintenant. Chuchota-t-il en rompant le baiser. Avant de se redresser, il frotta doucement son nez au sien, les yeux clos en caressant son cou. »

Ils se relevèrent, la crise avait été salvatrice et à présent, le calme était revenu, ils se remirent en route pour, ils l'espéraient, atteindre l'ancien hôpital avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire.

**_Alors ? Votre avis ? :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Voilà voilà mes chatons ! **__**Le chapitre 13 (MALEDICTIOOOOOOOON) is here madafakaz ! **_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaise ~**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Advienne que pourra<strong>

Prostré dans un coin de sa « cage », le Patron tremblait, il se forçait à garder les yeux ouvert, par peur de mourir s'il les fermait. Toujours torse nu, il avait refermé ses bras mutilés autour de son abdomen ensanglanté, essayant de se tenir chaud.

« - Dépêchez-vous les mecs … Je vous en prie … Murmura-t-il, laissant tomber sa tête contre le mur, fixant inlassablement la forêt sombre, espérant y voir briller la lueur d'une lampe torche »

• • • • •

« - Allez on avance ! On avance ! Scandait le Hippie, véritable meneur de troupe.

- On ne doit plus être très loin ! Ca fait au moins quatre mille douze heures qu'on marche …

- Au moins Mathieu, au moins ! Ricana le Panda (qui avait retrouvé le sourire et s'était remis de l'altercation) en lui pinçant discrètement la fesse. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer, la tension toujours palpable. Aucun d'eux n'osait contrarier le Geek, du coup, personne ne lui parlait et il marchait quelque mètre devant le camé, shootant dans tout ce qui passait près de son pied. C'étaient se nerfs qui lui permettaient de continuer, il avait faim et sommeil mais il marchait, il voulait le retrouver, vite. Il voulait le voir vivant, retrouver un cadavre serait le tuer lui aussi.

Il sentait qu'ils approchaient, il en avait l'intuition. Maître Panda, à l'arrière ressentait la même chose, il avait l'impression de se rapprocher du criminel, de s'en approcher de plus en plus.

« - On doit être proche de l'hôpital maintenant. Déclara Mathieu d'une voix forte de façon à ce que tout le groupe entende.

- Continuez. On ne s'arrête pas tant qu'on ne l'a pas retrouvé. Lui répondit la voix monocorde et éraillée du gamer dont il ne distinguait que le dos voûté. »

Maître Panda commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais le schizophrène l'interrompit.

« - Ca ne sert à rien, il est mal, tu le sais, tu étais le premier à te montrer compatissant, alors continue.

- Mais …

- Tu m'as moi, le Hippie est dans son monde, et lui n'a personne. Mine de rien, la seule personne qui lui porte un intérêt véritable, c'est ce psychopathe.

- Je sais Mathieu, je le sais tout ça, il faudra que je t'explique certains détails d'ailleurs, mais bref. Ok, je ne lui parle pas jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait retrouvé. Fit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

- T'es lourd hein. Lâcha froidement Mathieu. Je t'ai juste demandé d'être gentil avec, ne fait pas l'enfant qui refuse de comprendre, ça ne marche qu'au lit ça ! »

L'ursidé frissonna à l'évocation de leurs parties de jambes en l'air et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, un flot d'image défilant devant ces yeux. Cette simple réminiscence suffit à lui redonner le sourire et il s'avança d'un pas pour saisir la main de son amant entre ses doigts.

« - Allez gros, t'en fais pas, on arrive bientôt. Chuchota le Hippie, essayant maladroitement de réconforter son camarade. »

Pour toute réponse, il hocha nerveusement la tête.

D'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit sourd, quelque chose de lourd que l'on jette sur un sol meuble. Tous sursautèrent et se regroupèrent, plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer des formes. Instinctivement, Maître Panda éteignit la lampe, simple précaution.

« - C'est l'hôpital non ?

- Oui c'est ça je crois. Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas seuls, ne faites aucuns bruits. COUCHEZ VOUS ! »

Tous se jetèrent au sol derrière un buisson. Un véhicule conduit par des parfaits venait de passer devant eux.

« - Oh putain … Bon, on va contourner ça on…

- Non gros, il faut aller vérifier qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Mais enfin, pas dans l'ancien hôpital ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils … Eh ! »

Mathieu, qui protestait, se leva pour suivre le Hippie et le Geek qui, fatigué de discuter, avaient décidé d'agir, tout simplement. Pour le moment, ils ne voyaient rien, mais savaient que, peu à peu, leurs yeux s'habitueraient à l'obscurité.

« - On se sépare ? Ca ira plus vite.

- Mais pour se retrouver … ?

- Les portables, patates ! »

Pour la première fois depuis que la recherche avait débuté, le gamer sourit, il hocha la tête et, tremblant, parti de son côté explorer les lieux. Il fallait qu'il soit discret, et furtif, comme dans ses jeux, sauf que là, c'était sa vie qu'il jouait, pas celle d'un personnage.

A intervalle régulier, les parfaits tournaient autour du bâtiment, il fallait qu'il joue avec l'ombre et la lumière, l'acuité visuelle des humanoïdes grandement diminuée par le taux de plastique polluant le système nerveux, ils ne devaient pas distinguer les formes tapis dans une masse sombre, enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Il avançait petit à petit, attentif à chaque mouvement, à chaque pièce qui se dessinait face à lui, le souffle court, la gorge sèche. Il déglutissait avec difficulté, le ventre contracté par l'angoisse et l'espoir.

• • • • •

Dans sa prison, le Patron était aux aguets, il avait entendu du bruit, un autre bruit que celui que faisaient les parfaits à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il s'était misérablement traîné jusqu'aux barreaux le séparant de la liberté, son bras touché par la balle gardé contre son ventre, la plaie à l'épaule commençant doucement à s'infecter. Il était transi par le froid et grelottait violement, la tempe collée contre le métal, luttant pour ne pas laisser ses paupières se fermer. Son pantalon humide collait à ses jambes. Il avait l'impression de n'être fait que de glace et que le moindre choc le briserait.

Il le savait, il sentait qu'ils étaient à sa recherche, il les sentait proches de lui, quelque chose au fond de son cœur le lui indiquait. Ils –

« - … G…Gamin ! Appela-t-il de sa voix rauque, relevant soudainement la tête en voyant quelqu'un passer à quelques mètres … Mais cette personne continua son chemin … Lui qui avait cru voir le Geek, il sentit des larmes de désespoir se former au dans ses yeux, sa gorge se nouer. »

• • • • •

Le Geek tiqua … Il avait cru entendre un murmure, mais, tellement concentré dans le fait de sauver sa peau, il n'avait pas réussi à distinguer la provenance de ce son, ni ce que disait le locuteur.

A présent, il était en pleine réflexion, retournait-il en arrière au risque de se faire repérer, ou continuait-il en laissant derrière lui peut-être, le Patron. Le choix qu'il devait faire était soit, altruiste, soit profondément égoïste. En admettant que le murmure venait bien du Patron, il était entrain de choisir entre sa vie, et la sienne.

Courageux, mais pas téméraire, il appela Maître Panda pour venir le rejoindre et revenir sur ses pas. Pendant ce temps, il se plaqua dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment l'ursidé, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Mathieu et du Hippie. Il soupira, soulagé, au moins, ils étaient tous les quatre.

« - Bon explique. Tu veux revenir sur tes pas parce que tu crois avoir entendu quelque chose, c'est bien ça ? »

Il hocha la tête, déglutissant.

« - Allez, o…on y va.

- C'est risqué. Déclara Mathieu, livide.

- Oui mais je … Veux savoir. Restez ici, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je crie. »

Le schizophrène et le Panda hochèrent la tête, se postant à l'angle d'un mur, surveillant les alentours.

« - Moi je viens avec toi, gros.

-Merci Hippie. Fit doucement le gamer avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du camé. »

Tout deux firent alors « marche arrière », sur quelques mètres, avant de se retrouver devant une espèce de grossière grille positionnée dans le trou béant d'un mur ouvert sur l'extérieur. Apeuré, mais mué par l'instinct, le plus enfantin de tous se rapprocha, doucement. Un homme était là, torse nu, en boule. Son cœur commençait à accélérer, sa respiration se coupa violement alors qu'il laissa glisser sa main sur l'épaule du prisonnier.

Le Patron tourna violement la tête et cru s'évanouir, il était là, le Geek. Le Geek était là, derrière la grille.

« - P… Patron … PATRON ! MATHIEU P… »

Le criminel, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son interlocuteur.

« - Tu gueuleras quand je te prendrais gamin, pas avant. Murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque alors que le Geek se re(re-re-re-re) mettait à pleurer, tremblant, passant ses bras au travers des grilles pour, dans un geste non réfléchi, enlacer l'homme en noir, serrant le corps meurtri et froid comme il pouvait.

- Tss gamin arrête c'est pas… »

Ils relevèrent leurs yeux en même temps, leurs orbes bleus s'accrochèrent, comme envoûtés par leurs jumelles, le Patron passa son bras valide au travers de sa prison, passant sa main sur la joue de l'agneau, caressant son visage. Il avait rêvé de lui, pendant ces heures de tortures, il avait été son seul réconfort. Doucement, il approcha son visage des grilles, intimant le gamer à faire de même, d'une légère pression sur la mâchoire. Leurs lèvres s'appelaient, inexorablement.

« - Patron ! »

Ils sursautèrent violement, reprenant une distance convenable, tous deux gênés comme des enfants surpris en pleine effraction.

« - Oh nom de Dieu ! Sa mère la maman ! Il faut le sortir de là ! S'exclama Mathieu à voix basse ! »

Deux autres prévenus par le Hippie se rapprochèrent, avec ce dernier, du prisonnier, inspectant la grossière grille … A cinq, ils allaient bien réussir à trouver un moyen pour la faire céder.

Discrètement, pendant qu'ils débattaient de la marche à suivre, la main du Criminel et celle du Geek s'étaient jointes, discrètement, se serrant, disant implicitement à l'autre qu'en être à nouveau séparé lui serait insupportable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, en espérant avoir des avis ! :D<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14 - LIME

**_Bonsoir vous ! Voici avec BEAUCOUP de retard le chapitre 14, ce retard est principalement dû à mes études qui me prennent beaucoup de temps, je suis persuadée que vous comprenez ^^._**

**_Voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Enjoy, et merci pour toutes vos reviews_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Advienne que pourra<strong>

« - Bon, il faut trouver comment faire pour le sortir de là hm… »

Maître Panda se recula pour apprécier les composants de l'espèce de cage, les barreaux rouillés étaient bien trop imposant pour être sciés ou tordu rapidement et en silence. Ils étaient aussi bien trop hauts pour être escaladé, même par un panda … Il arrêta de faire des cents pas et le positionna, immobile, les bras croisés devant la prison, la détaillant. Soudain, ses yeux se mirent à briller et il se précipita pour toucher la pierre dans lesquelles les barres étaient encastrées.

« - Du tuffeau … Chuchota-t-il en frottant entre ses doigts les résidus calcaires. Du tuffeau très poreux et humide … Un sourire animal se dessina sur ses lèvres, en fait, ça allait être très facile. Mathieu, Hippie, vous prenez une barre et vous la faites bouger dans tous les sens de façon à la désolidariser de la pierre. Le tuffeau est une roche calcaire, qui s'effrite donc et ici, elle est imbibée d'eau. De plus les barres y ont été planté il y a peu, avec un peu de force, d'ici dix minutes tu seras sortit Patron ! Allez Gamin, vient m'aider toi aussi ! »

Le Geek sursauta et prit alors conscience de sa posture avec le criminel amoindri. Le rouge aux joues, il se redressa rapidement et alla prêter main forte à l'ursidé qui commençait déjà à s'acharner sur le fer.

Prostré dans l'angle de sa cellule, le patron les regardait faire, grelotant toujours, transit de douleur. Il avait faim, terriblement faim et mal aussi. Peu à peu, il lui semblait voir les barres osciller, se détachant de la roche mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une perception tronquée par son irrésistible besoin de liberté…

« - Panda on…On va pas…Chuchota le Geek qui ne semblait pas remarquer les légères oscillations de la barre qu'il tenait à pleines mains.

- Tais toi et fais bouger, il faut qu'il sorte au plus vite ! Le coupa-t-il, concentré. »

De leur côté, Mathieu et le Hippie avançaient plus rapidement dans leur tâche et bientôt, la pierre laissa s'échapper le pieu, créant une ouverture par laquelle le Patron, si il avait été apte à se maintenir droit aurait largement pu passer. Mais, le schizophrène considéra son camarade et avec une moue inquiète alla plutôt prêter main forte à son amant.

Après une bonne demi-heure de lutte, le barreau céda à son tour. Instantanément, le Panda alla chercher le Patron, le hissant sur son dos contre le gré de ce dernier qui ne pouvait cependant, pas se défendre.

« - Arrête ! Putain re…repose moi ! Je ! Putain je vais te d…dilater l'anus avec un b..baobab boule de poil !

- Ouais ouais c'est ça on verra ! Contente-toi de la boucler pour le moment, on va essayer d'aller trouver le point de passage que m'a donné le prof.

- Le point de passage ? De quoi tu parles gros ?

- Le Prof m'a indiqué un endroit à rejoindre pour la nuit, une cabane de garde forestier, à une heure de marche d'ici environ. Allez allez ! Vamos ! Ne traînons pas ici ! Répliqua-t-il à mi-voix, les gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front. »

La troupe, sans discuter la moindre des instructions et après que le Geek, d'un geste timide eut couvert les épaules du criminel de son éternelle chemise noire, se mit en marche, fuyant le plus rapidement possible les parfaits qui n'allaient, sans doute, pas tarder à se rendre compte de l'absence du Patron.

• • • • •

« - Bon ils font quoiii ? Quand est-ce que je pourrai revoir Mathieuuuu ? Ils arrivent quaaaand ? Pourquoi ils mettent autant de teeeeemps ? Tu crois que je pourrais teindre le chat en rose ?

- Bon ! Écoute-moi jeune fille ! Répondit une voix pincée. Eh bien vois tu c'est très simple ! Il se trouve que nos amis viennent de faire face à une bévue que je n'avais réussi à prévoir malgré mes calculs infinitésimaux. Aussi, ils se dirigent vers le refuge que je leur ai préparé, à l'abri de ces immondices d'hommes bioniques, ils nous rejoindront d'ici quelques jours. Quant au chat, felis de la famille des felidae de son nom latin, laisse-le tel qu'il est, Mathieu risque de ne pas apprécier.

- Hm… Je vais me faire les ongles, et faire ceux du chat. Rétorqua la Blonde en joignant à sa phrase ce mouvement de poignet caractéristique de la peste des films à gros budgets. »

Le prof soupira en regardant la part féminine de Mathieu partir, le chat sous le bras, puis se tourna de nouveau vers les écrans de contrôles. Sur chacun d'entre eux se trouvait la localisation, le rythme cardiaque ainsi que la glycémie et tout un tas d'autres données. Avant son départ, le scientifique leur avait fait avaler une gélule dans laquelle était cachée une micro puce prévue pour se fixer sur une des parois de l'estomac où de l'intestin, à présent à l'intérieur de leur organisme.

«-Bien ! Ils sont arrivés à la cabane ! »

• • • • •

« - Bon ! Le prof m'a dit que c'était là ! On va y rester le temps que tu retrouves des forces Patron. Et cette fois ci, personne ne sort. Déclara Maître Panda, ouvrant la porte d'entrée principale.

- On va vivre ici ? Tout simplement ? Mais on est pas assez loin de l'hôpital ! Ils vont nous trouver ! Mais … Commença à paniquer le Geek, regardant le Patron affaiblit du coin de l'œil.

- Eh ooow calme toi gros. Si le Prof nous a dit de venir ici c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Effectivement, cher…Mathieu ! Mathieu.. Se reprit l'ursidé virant au rouge pivoine. Prend le débauché, pour accéder à notre lieu de vie, je dois déplacer le tapis. »

Le schizophrène, tout aussi rouge alla prendre le Patron à demi conscient sur son dos pendant que le Panda faisait glisser le tapis qui ouvrait sur une trappe.

« - Allez ! Tous dedans, prenez les escaliers et attendez moi en bas ! »

La troupe s'exécuta, Mathieu en premier, suivit du Geek, qui replaçait le vêtement sur le dos du criminel puis du Hippie qui marchait, le dos vouté, observant chaque recoin du couloir sombre.

Après que tout le monde soit passé, à son tour Maître Panda descendit quelque marche puis referma la trappe et remis le tapis en place à l'aide d'un crochet qu'il fit glisser dans la rainure pour agripper l'épais tissus et le repositionner. Il alla ensuite rejoindre les autres, reprenant sa place de leader.

« - Suivez-moi. Le prof a fait construire une sorte de labyrinthe pour atteindre notre endroit, ainsi, si des parfaits arrivent à trouver cet endroit ainsi que la trappe, nous aurons largement assez de temps pour fuir, il y a une porte blindée de l'autre côté qui ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur.

- Mais en fait … C'est pas une cabane, c'est un bunker ! S'écria le Geek, les yeux pétillant d'excitation+ »

Après cinq minutes de déambulations, ils finirent par arriver devant une porte blindée que l'ursidé ouvrit. Ils gravirent la dizaine de marches puis débouchèrent sur une pièce unique dans laquelle étaient disposés cinq matelas, dans un petit recoin se trouvait une petite cuisine et la salle de bain était la seule autre pièce de l'endroit.

Il verrouilla la porte et alluma la lumière avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour emmener de quoi soigner le Patron qu'ils avaient couché sur un des matelas.

A grand renforts de cris de douleurs, de larmes et de micro malaises du concerné, Mathieu le Hippie et le Panda réussirent à désinfecter chacune des plaies du criminel, à en suturer les plus importantes, comme celle de la balle et avaient appliqué sur tout son corps une crème censée accélérer la cicatrisation (cf pomade _Hunger Games_). Pendant ce temps là, le Geek, qui ne pouvait supporter la vue de la souffrance faisait la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, tous les cinq étaient attablés, dégustant le repas chaud préparé avec amour par le gamer qui ne quittait pas le Patron des yeux, inquiet, il semblait ressentir chacune de ses douleurs et lorsque le loup grimaçait, il grimaçait aussi.

« - Bon après, pas de chichis et au lit ! Déclara le Panda en s'étirant. Je vais prendre ma douche le premier. Le privilège du mal dominant m'voyez ? »

Sa déclaration fut accueilli par des visages mi amusés-mi blasés et une cavalcade générale (qui excluait le Patron) vers la salle de bain. Et ce fut le gamer qui pénétra le premier dans la pièce.

« - J'AI GAGNE ! S'exclama-t-il enfermé, déjà entrain de se dévêtir »

Les autres partirent en grommelant, et s'attelèrent à la tâche qui consistait à débarrasser la table pour ensuite faire les lits. Le Geek sorti quelques minutes plus tard, uniquement vêtu d'un Tee-shirt blanc trouvé dans la salle d'eau et de son boxer.

Une fois tout le monde lavé, ils tombèrent un à un de fatigue, Mathieu et Maître Panda dans un coin de la pièce, le Hippie en étoile au milieu et le Patron et le Geek dos à dos, contre le mur opposé à l'autre couple.

Dans cette presqu'intimité, le Geek repensa à leur échange qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée, et il devint rouge écarlate, lui et le Patron … Le Patron et lui, avaient bien failli s'embrasser. Il se recroquevilla, ses fesses allant toucher le creux des reins du criminel qui poussa un grognement.

« - Me chauffe pas gamin. Mes mains sont toujours en état. Chuchota-t-il de sa voix profonde. »

L'interpelé sursauta et se décala rapidement. Le souffle rapide. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

_« - Allez gamin ! C'est ça, oui, n'ai pas peur, approche. Prends la, prends la en main hmmm… Oui comme ça … »_

_Le Geek, a califourchon sur les cuisses du Patron laissait glisser sa paume le long de sa verge tendue avant de la prendre plus franchement en mains, ses yeux rivés dans ceux du criminel qui s'était redressé sur ses coudes, admirant le spectacle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure._

_« - Comme ça ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, flattant son gland de son pouce._

_- Oui c'est ça comme ça aaaah ! Oui hmm tu fais ça bien ! Gémit-il avant de se saisir de sa nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que ses doigts commençaient à caresser son anus. _

_- Hnn Patron je te veux aaah… En moi s'il te plaît !_

_- Shhht patience, patience ça va venir ! Chuchota-t-il en entrant son majeur en lui »_

_Le dominé se redressa, cambrant son dos au maximum alors que son sexe allait toucher celui de l'homme en noir. Il haletait, tout allait bien, aucune douleur, juste un plaisir intense et complet. Il ondulait sur ce doigt, les masturbant en même temps, simultanément. Ne boudant pas son plaisir, il le gémissait, la tête reposant sur son épaule, les yeux larmoyant de plaisir, les tétons tendus, son corps était un véritable appel à la luxure, transpirant l'innocence et la candeur. Le Patron se redressa, le faisant basculer pour le mettre à quatre pattes et se rapprocha de lui, frottant son sexe à son intimité, lui murmurant de délicieuses insanités, ses lèvres mordant sa nuque, son cou, son dos alors qu'il gémissait, tendant les fesses pour le recevoir au plus vite en lui, tremblant d'impatience. Les doigts agrippés aux draps, les jambes écartées, son gland frottant le tissu, il était à bout, puis, un flamant bleu s'arrêta devant lui._

Le Geek se réveilla en sueur, haletant, perdu et, accompagné d'une douloureuse érection. Il ferma les yeux, balançant sa tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Quand soudain, il sentit des doigts enserrer cette érection, il plaqua de justesse sa main sur sa bouche, retenant un gémissement, puis baissa les yeux, le Patron le regardait, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur lueur lubrique.

« - Tu m'as appelé, gamin ? Susurra-t-il, ses doigts se glissant vers l'élastique du sous vêtement »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilàààà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! ) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et la suite arrive vite !<em>**


	15. Chapter 15 - LEMON

_Le chapitre 15 ! Vous aurez moins attendu qu'entre le 13 et le 14 ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira d'avantage que le précédent qui, au vu de vos reviews (MERCI D'EN AVOIR LAISSE ! Si vous aviez à quel point ça aide à avancer dans l'écriture … Vraiment, commentez autant que vous pouvez, dites tout ce que vous avez à dire, critiquez si vous en ressentez le besoin (mais de façon constructive) mais vraiment, laissez des reviews, la plupart des fictions en dépendent__. C'est comme ça que l'on s'améliore, en ayant des avis .) a été moyennement apprécié. J'ai fais mon possible pour rendre celui-ci plus agréable à lire en y mettant plus de détails. _

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture mes chatons._

* * *

><p><strong>ADVIENNE QUE POURRA<strong>

Le Geek se figea, sa respiration se saccada alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour voir la main calleuse masser la bosse déformant le sous vêtement avant de la faire passer à l'intérieur de ce dernier, effleurant l'érection pour ensuite la ressortir.

« - Recouche-toi. Ordonna le Patron à voix basse. »

Obéissant, le gamer retrouva sa position initiale, dos au criminel alors que celui-ci se rapprocha pour se coller à son dos après les avoir recouvert de la couverture.

« - Va falloir être silencieux chaton. Faudrait pas que toute la baraque soit au courant que tu prennes ton pied ! Susurra l'Homme en noir, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille, infiltrant sa main dans le caleçon de sa victime. »

Le Geek plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche alors qu'il penchait sa tête en arrière, tremblotant, pendant que le criminel s'emparait de sa virilité, commençant par un lent, très lent mouvement de vas et vients.

« -C'est moi qui te met dans un tel état ? Hm ? Tu as rêvé de moi gamin ? »

Le Geek ne savait que répondre, et il ne pouvait pas, si il enlevait ses mains de devant sa bouche, il se mettrait immanquablement à gémir. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, tentant de maintenir une respiration silencieuse alors que les doigts de l'homme derrière lui allaient titiller son gland. Son souffle chaud caressait le lobe de son oreille, s'égarant dans sa nuque, semblant courir le long de sa jugulaire.

Heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa victime jusqu'alors inaccessible, le Patron comptait en profiter dès à présent. Il voulait le sentir se rependre entre ses doigts, le sentir de nouveau totalement soumis à lui, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Le Geek haletait, il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Son corps encore échauffé par le rêve réclamait celui du criminel. Elle était bien loin l'image tendre de leur presque baiser entre les barreaux, le Patron, en tant que prédateur sexuel était de retour. Sur cette réflexion, le gamer se recroquevilla d'un coup, une vague de plaisir le traversant alors que l'homme derrière lui collait son sexe durcit à ses fesses.

« - Tu sens comme tu m'excites gamin ? Je suis sûr que dans ton rêve je te prenais, je te faisais hurler hein ? Ma bite dure et chaude était en toi, au fond de toi…Chuchota-t-il avant de prendre son lobe entre ses lèvres, le mordillant. »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas, ce qu'il attendait, lui, c'était des réactions corporelles, un frisson, une expiration un peu plus bruyante qu'une autre, un tremblement. Il voulait sentir qu'il lui avait manqué, il voulait sentir à quel point il le désirait. Avoir frôlé la mort avait exacerbé chacun de ses sens, aussi, bien que sauter ainsi sur le Geek si peu de temps après avoir été sauvé, malgré la fatigue et la douleur répondait à un simple réflexe purement humain qu'est celui de chercher à atteindre un certain bonheur. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas raisonnable de faire ça maintenant, mais nom de Dieu qu'est ce que c'était bon. Avoir frôlé la mort ne le rendait que plus avide de sensations et de plaisirs.

Le Geek haletait, sa tête lui tournait, la main du Patron cajolait son membre, jouait avec ses bourses tout en lui susurrant des choses très peu morales. Le Patron n'agissait pas moralement de toutes façons, il avait toujours agis par intérêt, que ce soit le sien, ou, dernièrement, le leurs, en se laissant prendre par les parfaits. Mais jamais ô grand jamais le criminel agissait comme le voudrait la morale.

En somme, il était un être immoral et irraisonnable. Qui avait pour maxime de ne jamais bouder ses envies, comme à l'instant. Il était couvert de bandages, souffrait sans doute, devait être épuisé, mais il avait envie de l'avoir, alors il l'aurait. Et puis, peut-être pouvons-nous supposer qu'inconsciemment, c'était sa façon de remercier le Gamer de lui avoir (sans le savoir) permis de rester en vie et de ne pas céder sous les coups …

Le tee-shirt du dominé devenait de plus en plus humide alors qu'il avait enlevé une main de sa bouche pour agripper le drap. Il aurait voulu s'accrocher au Patron, mais il était blessé et il ne voulait certainement pas rajouter une souffrance inutile à la somme de celles qu'il avait accumulées ces derniers jours.

Leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, le loup mordillait la peau fine de son agneau, profitant de ce moment intime. Un jour il l'aurait, il le pénètrerait, il irait violenter cette prostate pour le faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix, le faire jouir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de dormir 24h pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues. Ce jour arriverait, il le savait. Le Patron finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il désirait. Mais il ne le désirait pas tout simplement, il voulait le garder ensuite et ça, c'était une première.

Sa main allait et venait sur le membre chaud et dur du Geek, haletant contre lui. Il se frottait à lui pour se soulager, bien que chaque mouvement le fasse grimacer de douleur, paradoxalement, à ces yeux, le fait d'avoir mal tout en étant en sécurité était tout simplement jouissif.

« - Tu me sens gamin ? Je vais et je viens contre tes reins. Susurra-t-il en descendant embrasser avec envie la peau diaphane de son cou. »

Soumis et incapable de parler il hocha la tête, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Il avait l'impression que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était un feu d'artifice. Le plaisir entrait par chacun des pores de sa peau, il s'enroulait autour de ses reins pour remonter le long de sa colonne et se propager dans tout son corps. Il était ailleurs, totalement perdu. Concentré à ne penser à rien hormis ces divines sensations. Le sexe dur du Patron se frottait à son dos, il pouvait parfaitement sentir son gland et l'humidité due au liquide séminal, il se damnait, ses dents plantées dans sa lèvres, sa main plaquée contre sa bouche, jamais sa tête ne lui avait autant tournée.

« - Un jour je te prendrais, je te prendrais et tu pourras hurler ton plaisir. Je le jure. »

A ces mots, le Geek trembla violement et se rependit entre les doigts du criminel, mordant sa main à pleine dent pour étouffer son gémissement orgasmique.

De le voir se libérer ainsi, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'homme en noir pour jouir à son tour, salissant son sous vêtement. Le plus innocent des deux, en sentant la chaude humidité contre son dos ne pu retenir un petit soupir aigu. Le Patron avait éjaculé. Il avait éjaculé contre lui en le masturbant et donc sans doute, en pensant à lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il le prendrait … Cette pensée n'effrayait plus le concerné, bien au contraire, elle l'excitait.

Sans même pouvoir penser d'avantage et se changer, les deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. La peur de la mort et de la perte de l'autre avait été tellement intense ses derniers jours qu'il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour qu'ils atteignent mutuellement la félicité.

Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient à présent avait changé, il était devenu hostile, l'Homme avait créée comme d'habitude, son propre moyen de destruction avec ces humanoïdes à l'intelligence presqu'artificielle. Les rares survivants, comme Mathieu et ses différentes personnalités embrassaient une vie d'asile et de fuite. Le vrai était menacé plus que jamais par le pouvoir de l'artificiel.

A chaque coin de rue des parfaits guettent, traquent la moindre imperfection physique, les enfants ne font pas exception, aussi, le gouvernement a commencé à en créer de toute pièce, les progrès de la médecine ayant fait de fulgurant progrès ces dernières années. Il faut dire qu'avec ces camps dans lesquels étaient parqués les hommes, elle avait des cobayes à profusions. Oui, l'expérimentation sur des sujets humains avait reprise et à présent, les médecins étaient capables de créer des fœtus de toutes pièces. De moins en moins humains, de plus en plus parfaits.

Le but de tout survivant à cette sorte de purge était de partir loin, loin de la civilisation, sur une île idéalement, le plus loin possibles des métropoles, dans les déserts, les montagnes, les forêts, les grottes. On savait que des communautés étaient nées de ce retour aux sources et avaient évoluées en fonction du climat et du terrain. Ils s'étaient adaptés à la nature et n'avaient pas fait en sorte d'adapter cette dernières à leurs caprices. Ces résistants avaient effectués un véritable retour aux sources.

C'est ce que le prof envisageait de faire lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient tous, partir loin, très loin, au Vietnam précisément, afin d'aller vivre dans la grotte Han Son Doong. Ainsi, en cas d'attaque, ils seraient protégés, en cas de traque, ils le seraient aussi. Il savait que cette partie du monde, en raison de la pauvreté d'une grande partie de sa population, n'étaient pas encore trop touchée par cette épidémie parfaite. Mais ce but, ils avaient très peu de chance de l'atteindre, le scientifique le savait bien Il avait donc prévu de se rendre en Transylvanie, cette région du centre ouest de la Roumanie, riche de forêts, de grottes et de ruines.

Ils avaient encore bien du chemin à parcourir et auraient bien des épreuves à surmonter avant d'atteindre ne serait-ce que la frontière … Mais ça, ils n'en avaient cure. L'espoir est un sentiment bien plus puissant que la peur, qui pourrait faire gravir des montagnes, et l'espoir, ils en avaient à revendre.

• • • • •

« - P…Panda PANDA ! NON LAISSEZ LE ! LACHEZ MOI LACHEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ LE JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! »

Maître Panda se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les cris de Mathieu en plein cauchemar.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà … En espérant que vous ayez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis, je compte sur vous là-dessus . <em>

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 16, et merci d'avoir lu ! :D_


End file.
